Misinformed
by MichelleMikaelson
Summary: Sabrina is a young girl who was raised in a poor house in Italy. Her love for books takes her through many adventures but what will happen when a mysterious guy comes in town named Demetri. And now that she is finally 18 she gets this weird feeling and strange things are happening to her? Will she make it through and follow her family or will she follow her heart? Demetri/OC R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK so this is my first Fanfiction in... Well like ever! So please be nice, but I'll appreciate it if you are honest about your opinion. Soooo enjoy and review!**

Chapter 1

She could hear them. Hear the werewolves as they chased after her in the green woods. She ran at an almost inhuman speed with her crossbow in hand. Every now and then she would turn around, pull back the bow string and shoot the arrow at a werewolf, usually the eye.

Seeing that she hit one, she smiled triumphantly. Turning her head back her smile faltered. The pack-leader was in front of her. His lips pulled back and his teeth bared as he snarled at her.

She knew there was no turning back so she lifted her crossbow, ready to shoot-

"Sabrina! That's the 5th time I've called your name. We're closing, so you can come back tomorrow and finish the book." Mary said. Mary was the owner of _Hobbie Books_. I guessed she was in her late twenties, kind of young but she was cool. Her light brown long hair had blond highlights and she wore rectangle glasses. She was lean and average height. Her usual attire was jeans with a blouse for work.

"Sorry Marry, kind of got lost in the scene. Thanks again for letting me sit here everyday and read, even though I never buy anything." I said placing the book in its rightful place.

"You know I don't mind you being here everyday. With mom sick it's nice having you here. Besides your not _completely _useless, you help around the shop when your not reading." She said warmly and I smiled up at her.

"How is it going with your mom now anyway? I know last time we talked you said the cancer was better." I said collecting my stuff and putting it in my bag. "We were there yesterday and he took some blood, so I guess we will find out tomorrow when the doctor calls." She said handing me my coat.

"Well you know I'm always here for you when you need me even if it's just someone to talk to." I said as we stood at the front door.

"I know and I appreciate it very much. Tell your mom I said hi and if you need anything you can always ask and I will help. If it's money or food, you know I'm here." She said giving my arm a light squeeze. I nodded with a smile and opened the door ready to leave for the day.

After closing the door I gave a quick wave and started on my walk home. I wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck and pushed my hands into my pea coat pockets. We lived about four blocks from the book store so it was about a ten minute walk.

Dad should be home from work by now and the twins are probably snooping through my stuff. We were rich once, or at least my mother was- Anna. My mom's Hungarian and she comes from a very rich family, but when she decided to marry someone her parents did not approve of they disowned her and she moved with my dad back to Italy.

I was born a few months after my parents got married as Sabrina Evans. The eldest of three children, with two of them twins; Alexander and Cara.

My father, George, was never a rich man, but he has always kept food on our table and for that I am grateful. My mom is trying to get a job, but it's not that easy. I'm still in school, so on vacations, weekends and after school I work in the book shop.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me and hanged my coat on the coat rack.

"Sabrina! Alex took my doll and now he doesn't want to give it back." Cara said as she came running towards me with Alex on her heels.

"I didn't take her stupid doll, she's lying!" Alex said crossing his arms.

"Cara, if you didn't provoke your brother he wouldn't have taken your doll. And Alex unless you want me to tell the boys you play with dolls give it back." I said with a small smile, looking at both of them.

I heard a faint 'fine' as they both walked back to their room. I shook my head smiling and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom. Is Dad back yet?" I asked as I took the knife from my mom's hand to chop the onions. "No, I think he's going to be late tonight. He's working overtime for more money. You know he wants you to go to college and make something with your life." She said tasting the soup.

"I appreciate you guys trying so hard, but it's OK. We can rather use the money to help the twins with school or buy them some more warm clothes." I said, finishing chopping the onions and leaned against the counter with my hands gripping it behind me.

"Sabrina, your father and I don't want a life like this for you. If you can get into college and get a good job, you can take the twins and care for them. You're 18 years old tomorrow, it's your last year of school so we need to save some money." She said, looking at me with concerned eyes.

I sighed and looked down. My mother lifted my head with her hands and rubbed her thumbs over my cheeks affectionately.

"Please az én gyönyörű lányom, do not fight us on this. We want what's best for you- and the twins." She said and pulled back to finish dinner.

I understand they want a better life for me, but if I have to go away for college, I'll leave them alone. What if in the time I'm there they get sick or starve to death. Although my father works it's not the best source of income, so I work when I can to get money for my family.

"Go on and set the table, your father won't be long." Mother said as she stirred the soup again. That's all we eat, soup. It feeds us and it's cheap so there isn't really anything else we can afford to eat.

I was halfway done with setting the table when the door opened and closed. My dad looked tired but he still had a smile on his face. He kissed my forehead and spun my mom in a circle, dipping her when she spun back towards him.

My mother shrieked and let out a laugh as he kissed her cheek. I smiled, loving to see them so careless even if there's a possibility we can loose our minuscule apartment or go to sleep hungry tomorrow night.

"Go and get the twins, dinner is ready." Mom said looking at me. I walked a few steps in the direction of the bedrooms and screamed. "Food's ready!"

"I said go get them, not yell." She said with a scowl. I shrugged innocently and smiled and Dad started laughing. She slapped his arm lightly and came over with the soup.

The 5-year old twins came in running and laughing, their previous argument completely forgotten.

We all sat at the uneven dinning table with only two of the chairs matching the antique table. Mother was busy serving the soup as dad talked to the twins about their day.

"How was work honey?" Mother asked. Her green eyes looked worn and tired, dark brown hair in a bun low behind her head, a few strands escaping. She wasn't an ugly women, she was quite beautiful. Although she had that poor look to her, the look you see when you see poor people. I suppose we all had it and I hated it.

Not because it was unpleasant, but because it showed that we struggled in life and then people would take pity on you. I hated the look they would get in their eyes when they watched us; at the store, on the street, even at school.

"Sabrina? Did you hear me?" Mother asked looking concerned. I shook my head with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked sipping my soup.

"I asked how it was going with Mary?" She asked a second time.

"Oh it's good, she told me to tell you hi and that Mrs. Lawrence was getting better." I said as the twins chugged down the soup and Father scolded them.

"Well that is very good, her mothers cancer was a very big surprise to me." Mom said taking Alex's hand away from Cara's hair. "Yeah, it was." I said absently.

We ate the rest of dinner in silence, except for the whining and arguing from the twins. After dinner dad went to tuck in the twins and mom and I did the dishes.

"Before you go to bed I want to give you something, wait here." Mom said, walking to their bedroom. She came back with her hands closed over something. She took my hands in hers and I felt something cold and slightly heavy fall into my hands.

I looked up at her with a confused expression and she just smiled.

"This was your grand mama's and I want you to have it. It was the only thing I could take with me apart from the clothes on my back when I was disowned by my parents." She said and took away her hands. I looked down into my hand and saw a silver chain with a medium sized pendant. On the pendant was a knights head armor and three identical circles. As I tilted it, remnants of yellow paint showed.

"What is it?" I asked turning it over in my hand.

"It is- was- my family crest and I want you to have it." She said taking it out of my hands and walking around me to clasp it behind my neck. I lifted my hair as the cold chain settled around my neck.

She walked around me again and placed her hands on my shoulders as I touched the pendant lightly. "It is like looking in a mirror." She said thoughtfully. I didn't reply, not wanting to interrupt her trip down memory lane.

She seemed to come out of her bubble and kissed me on the cheek. "Sleep well my beautiful daughter." She said repeating her earlier words in English.

I stared after her as she walked to her room. I touched the pendant again, examining it with a deep frown.

I didn't even know my mom had this, let alone planning on giving it to me. I didn't know my grandparents and I had no interest in getting to know them and I wasn't even the one who got disowned!

Yet, it doesn't seem that my mother hates them, it never did. I blame them for this, for us struggling with money and food and a banged up house to live in.

If they had just accepted my parents' love, we might have lived better than this, the twins would have had a better life! But I will wear it for my mother.

I hate my grandparents, I hate two complete strangers and somehow it hurts knowing that I will never get to meet the people who ruined our lives.

Hating a stranger has never bothered me before, but somehow this time, it did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: When I first posted this story I was worried that no one would review or follow or whatever! But when I got all the favorites and follows I was beyond happy. So I just want to say thank you to everyone and I really appreciate it! Enjoy chapter two!**

Chapter 2

I was woken by the up and down bouncing of my bed and two tiny forms giggling and falling down next to me.

"Wake up Sabrina! It's your birthday!" I heard Cara scream next to me. I grunted and pulled the worn blanket over my head.

"No sis! You need to get up and see what dad got us, I mean you." Alexander said on my other side. I perked up at that information and came out from underneath the blankets.

"What did he get me?" I asked rubbing my eyes with my closed fists. "We can't tell you, you have to get up off of your ass and come look!" Alex said.

"Language young man!" I heard a voice from the door. Mother was looking disapprovingly at Alex, but when she saw me looking at her she smile and came over.

"Happy birthday darling." She said and kissed my forehead. "Thanks mom, just give me ten minutes to get dressed and freshen-up." I said and climbed out of bed.

Quickly closing the door behind everybody I got dressed in a blue ripped jean, a red long sleeved t-shirt and converse. I stood in front of the mirror in my room, taking in my appearance. Brown eyes, curly brown hair which cascaded down my back and onto my shoulders. Full lips, long lashes, high cheek bones and a heart-shaped face.

I turned away from the mirror and grabbed my scarf and coat from yesterday, making my way down the hall.

oO0Oo

"Shh she's coming." I heard my fathers voice from where I was walking. When I came into the dinning room/kitchen/living room I was first bombarded with two hugs, then I saw a small round cake. It was unevenly covered in pink icing and had one lit candle on top.

"You guys! You didn't have to do this!" I said as tears welled up in my eyes. Last year there wasn't money so I didn't get a cake and I'm not so sure this year is any better, but it's the biggest gift I could ask for.

"And today, on the 14th of January 2013, Sabrina Evans is 18 years old and if you look closely you can see a few grey hairs." My father said and my eyes grew wide as I rushed to the big half broken mirror against the wall.

"Ha ha, very funny dad!" I said walking back to the table. "Hey you're the one who fell for it." He said shrugging.

"Blow out the candle Sabrina!" Cara said bouncing up and down. I smiled at her enthusiasm and leaned towards the cake in my chair and blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?" Alex asked looking up at me. "I can't tell you, then it won't come true." I said ruffling his hair. Mom began cutting the cake and placed it in a plate, handing each of us one.

"Are you going to the shop today?" Cara asked with a mouthful of cake. "I have to, I get payed today." I said looking at her. She sighed but continued eating.

"How much did Mary say she's giving you?" Dad asked. "I don't know, she said I'm getting a raise so we'll see." I said taking another bite of the chocolate cake with pink icing.

"I guess we will see tonight then." Mom said picking up the twins empty plates and her own to put it in the sink.

oO0Oo

The shop was already open when I came in through the door. The same homey feeling always surrounded me as I walked through the door, the glass windows and door at the front of the shop and the wooden panels which covered the rest of the shop. One red sofa and black recliner in one corner of the shop, one corner for the check-out point and the rest was shelves containing every book imaginable. A pile of books also stood on the ground next to the sofa and at the ends of the bookshelves.

"Mary! You here?" I asked as I placed my bag on the counter.

"In here!" I heard a muffled scream come from the store room. I smiled and grabbed my book from yesterday, ready to finish it.

"So I heard someone is 18 today..." Mary said coming out of the store room with her hands behind her back. "Now where did you hear that?" I asked putting the book next to me.

"Little bird told me." She said shrugging innocently. She smiled and pulled her hands out from behind her. There was a blue book in her hands, the book looked very old and valuable.

"It's a book on myths and legends about all things supernatural. I know you like this stuff so I took it from the antique books we have in the back." Mary said smiling slightly.

"Mary those books cost a fortune, I can't except something like that." I said walking over to her.

"Oh hush!" She said waving her hand in dismissal. She put the book on the sofa and engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Happy birthday Sabrina, may it be a wonderful day full of surprises." She spoke into my hair. I smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Now I don't really have anything for you to do today, so you can just sit and read your book." Mary said after she pulled back and started placing the books in its correct order.

"Okay, thanks." I said sitting back down on the sofa, with the intent on finishing this book.

oO0Oo

It was an hour 'till closing time when Mary got a call from the hospital telling her that Mrs. Lawrence had fell down and hurt her leg badly. With the cancer and chemo it was not something to take lightly.

So Mary asked me if I could lock up and tomorrow before school I could just bring the key here and she would give me a ride the rest of the way. After that rushed five minutes I fell back into the sofa and began reading.

I was almost done with the book when I looked at the clock on the wall behind the counter. It was nearing 11pm.

"Shit!" I cursed out loud. I was supposed to close 6pm on a Sunday and it's almost 11pm! Mom and dad are probably worried sick and I was sitting here reading a book!

I quickly grabbed my stuff and threw on my scarf and coat, locked up and began my very fast walk home.

I was about four ally ways from our apartment when I heard someone pleading for something, it was only when I got closer and hid behind the wall, that I realized this person was pleading for her life. Not only was it the pleading that drew me in but I had a feeling of being pulled towards something. I felt a sense of security wash over me but I didn't know how that was possible. If I was being pulled- or whatever, towards this person and he or she was the one inflicting pain on this woman I wanted nothing to do with them.

My heart started to beat rapidly as I started to form a plan on how to help this woman. I was still standing behind the wall when I heard someone talk.

"We need to kill her. She knows nothing of other newborns. She is a waste of my time, kill her." I heard a girls voice say.

I waited for a scream or more pleading, but the only thing I heard was a horrible shrieking noise.

"Do you hear that?" A man's voice said and I held my hand in front of my mouth to stop my rapid breathing. It was only then that I noticed my face was wet with tears.

"It's probably a rat or something, let's just get this over with." A man's English accent came and I mentally sighed with relief.

I peeked around the corner and saw they weren't facing towards me. I made my way as silently as possible across the street and ran like hell.

Who ever the man was with the English accent, he just saved my life. And I will be forever grateful because I will get to see my family again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So in the previous chapter you all got a taste of a little Demetri! Even though it wasn't much, he was still there. Anywhoo in this chapter I introduce two new characters and I hope you'll enjoy them just as much as I did while writing this. Also to make up for the previous short chapter here is a REALLY long one! **

Chapter 3

When I burst through the door I made sure every one of the three locks was in place before I turned around and leaned my head against the door.

When I opened my eyes my mom and dad was standing in front of me. And to say they looked angry would be a definite understatement.

"Where have you been?!" My mom shouted.

"Well, you see the thing is. I kind of lost track of time and on my way home, I might of maybe witnessed a murder. But it's only a maybe, I mean maybe it was my imagination." I said quickly and the more I talked the faster the tears were running.

"Sabrina what do you mean murder? Did something happen at the shop?" My father asked as he stepped closer and grabbed my upper arms in a vice like grip.

"I saw it in an ally. I was almost home when I heard this woman pleading. I think they heard me, but one of them said it was nothing so I ran home. I'm so sorry daddy, what if I led them here?" I said putting my hand in front of my mouth to muffle the sob that broke free.

He pulled me into a tight hug and stroked my hair repeating the same thing over and over again - "It's OK."

oO0Oo

It was about 2am when I woke up and saw my dad sitting upright next to me in my bed, fast asleep.

"Dad, wake up. You can go to bed now I'm fine." I said when he opened his mouth to argue.

"OK, but call if you need anything. I love you Sabrina." He said and kissed my forehead. I smiled and lay back down as he tucked me in like when I was little.

After he killed the light and closed the door I lay awake in bed staring up at my ceiling. Was that woman dead? Could I have prevented it? And if I could what would I have done?

I don't even know if the actually heard me. But if they did and if _he_ did, why would he say it's nothing? I mean if I was interfering with some weird gang violence or sick ritual killing or something, why would he let me get away? All I know is I want to forget this ever happened and just go on with my life.

I just closed my eyes when I heard something outside my window. I shot up in bed, my eyes wide open and looked towards the window.

I contemplated if getting up from bed was the best move. What if it was one of the men from the ally? What if they followed me here and wanted to kill me too, like they did with the woman?

I threw off the covers and got to my feet silently. I padded over to the wall next to the window and leaned with my shoulder against the wall. I pushed my hair behind my ear and took a deep breath, preparing to take a peek. I leaned around to see if anybody was there.

I screamed when I saw someone looking right at me, but stopped once I realized it was Dylan. My amazing best friend. I opened the window and he climbed through.

"What the _hell _are you doing outside my window at 2am in the morning?!" I half screamed.

"I didn't get to see you yesterday for your birthday! What are you yelling at me for?" He asked irritated.

"Sorry I- I'm just a little jumpy." I said rubbing my arm and looking down.

"What happened?" He asked bending his knees to catch my eyes. I looked up at him and I could feel the pressure building behind my eyes again. "What happened Sabrina?" He asked me again, forcefully this time.

"Dylan I saw a _murder _happen like three hours ago. I don't know if they saw me, if the followed me. What if they did and I just made my whole family a target?" I asked as the tears, once again, ran down my cheeks.

"What do you mean they?" He asked pulling me to sit on the bed so he could kneel in front of me.

"I was supposed to close shop at 6pm, but I was reading and the I lost track of time and next thing I know it was 11pm. I walked home and then just a few alleyways from here there was a woman and she was begging for her life. When I came closer there were three people from what I could make out. A girl, a boy who called her sister and a British guy. The brit was the one who told them it was nothing when the other guy said he heard something. Then I ran home and now your here." I said waving my hand wildly at him.

"Does your mom and dad know?" Dylan asked me and I nodded.

"What else did they say? Do you remember anything that's important?" He asked again.

"No, I don't think so - wait the girl, she said something about the woman. She said that she doesn't know about the newborns or something." I said looking at him chewing my lip.

0

"What did she mean by newborns?" Dylan asked sitting flat on the wooden floor. "I don't know, maybe like a baby or something?" I said.

"What? Kill the mother just to get to the baby? That sounds likely." Dylan said sarcastically.

"Just trying to figure it out OK!" I said putting my head in my hands. "Sorry..." Dylan said and came to sit next to me.

"Whatever, it was a stupid idea anyway. Why are you here anyway?" I asked looking at him, resting my hand on my closed fist.

"I came to give you this." He said as he did an awkward lean over my bed to get something in his pocket. "Now close your eyes and hold out your hand." He said smiling slightly.

I smiled and closed my eyes, holding out my hand. I felt something cold come around my wrist and then his warm hands settled onto my skin. He mumbled under his breath and finally pulled back.

"OK, you can open your eyes now." He said and I obeyed. Looking down I saw the most beautiful bracelet. It was silver chain with different pendants on them. One was an 'S' the next a 'D'. There was also a hamburger for when Dylan asked me for a movie and burger, it was also my very first time tasting one. The was also a car pendant I'm guessing from the time he tried to teach me how to drive. There were about 3 more pendants to remind me of our time together.

Dylan's family was very rich. His father, Mr. Alcott, owned all the "Alcott's Bakery" around Italy. In the beginning I didn't like him giving me expensive gifts, but I've come to accept it. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Dylan." I whispered in his neck and he just squeezed my tighter.

"You're welcome. Happy late birthday!" Dylan said after we both pulled back. He pushed me and I almost fell to the floor as he made himself comfortable on my single bed.

"Jerk!" I said, but smiled as soon as he patted the space next to him and put his arm behind his head. I laid next to him with my head on his arm and sighed.

"I don't know what to do about this Dylan." I said looking up at him. "Well you could shut up now so we could sleep, because later today starts the last week of our last year in school." He said with his eyes closed. I slapped his chest but closed my eyes to sleep.

"Goodnight dork." He said. "'Night loser." I said and kicked him. He laughed, but settled down and I could feel him reach for the blankets and covered us both.

oO0Oo

I waked up with something tickeling my nose. I swatted it away, happy that it stopped. Two seconds later it started again and I opened my eyes to se Dylan's smiling face and a piece of my hair in his hands.

"Come on Dylan stop being annoying!" I said turning around. He chuckled behind me.

"Your mother has already been in here like three times. She wasn't very happy when she found me sleeping next to you. However if you don't get up now, we my friend, are going to be late." He said lightly. I whipped around to face him and sat up.

"What did my mother do?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing, she woke me up and told me she doesn't appreciate me sleeping in your bed, but told me to wake you." He said shrugging and returned to his old position. I heaved a sigh of relief and got up to get ready in the bathroom.

Dylan and I have absolutely _no_ romantic relationship. We went out on a date once, kissed but discovered we don't feel that way about each other.

Sure Dylan was hot. I mean all the girls at school practically swooned over him, I mean with the black hair, forest green eyes and perfect body. Who wouldn't think he's hot? And let's not forget the baseball cap he always wears, it just adds to the hotness.

Finishing up with my outfit, hair and make-up I emerged from the bathroom. When I looked up Dylan gave me a bored look.

"What, is something wrong?" I asked looking down at my outfit again.

"Do you always _have _to dress like a homeless person?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Well-" I started to say, but he gave me a sharp look that shut me up.

"Seriously Sabrina, you're 18 for heavens sake! Dress sexy for once in your life." He said walking over to my mini closet. Dylan was not gay, but having three sisters and a mother who was interested in the latest fashion learned him a thing or two.

"Why don't you ever wear the things I give you?" He asked holding up a pair of skinny jeans, dark blue tank top, leather jacket and black 6-inch heels.

"Because Dylan I feel uncomfortable in them." I said walking over to my bed to put my things in my bag.

"Well my sister said, when she picked these out for you, that fashion is all about getting _out _of your comfort zone - err or something like that." He said walking over to me.

"You have five minutes to change then we are leaving!" He said pushing me to the bathroom door.

"Fine!" I said and slammed the door shut, changed quickly. When I came out and pulled the tank to cover more of my arse, I heard a low whistle. When I looked up Dylan stood leaning against the door frame and looked me up and down.

"Now that! Is what I'm talking about!" He said and grabbed my scarf and bag. I went to stand in front of him as he wrapped the scarf around my neck and put the brown leather back on my shoulder.

"Come on, before you start drooling because of how hot I look." I said with a wink and smile as I walked down the hall, making sure to sway my hips. He burst out laughing, but followed me and threw his arm around my neck.

"Sabrina, Dylan get in here!" I heard my dad yell. I looked at Dylan concerned but he just smiled.

When we came into the kitchen mom was speaking to the sleepy looking twins and dad was looking at as with a faked angry expression.

"Sabrina what has your mother told you about boys sleeping in your bedroom? And on a school night." He said looking at me.

"Not to do it. And it's not _boys _mother, it's only Dylan and he's been my best friend for 2 years." I said looking at her.

"Well Anna the girl has a point, they're best friends." Dad said but went silent as soon as mother gave him a glare.

"I know what you are to each other Sabrina, but still." She said scowling at me. "Does he know about last night?" She asked in a much softer tone.

"Yes, he does and I have decided to just forget about it. They didn't see or hear me so I'm just gonna go on with my life." I said determined and I felt Dylan's arm being removed from my shoulders and took my hand in his, linking our fingers.

"Well then, I guess you two should be off to school. Goodbye Dylan." Mother said curtly and returned to the twins.

"Dylan my boy, look after my daughter!" Father said smiling and Dylan nodded pulling me out by hand.

oO0Oo

There was about 10minutes then the bell would ring, signaling every student inside. I got off Dylan's motorcycle and he followed suit. My parents knows I ride with him to school every morning. They don't necessarily approve, but it beats walking.

"Everybody's staring Dylan." I said keeping my head down. I stopped once he stood in front of me.

"Look at me Sabrina." He said and I looked up. "Everybody's staring because you are beautiful and you can keep your head held high because it's true. And of course you're walking next to me." He said fixing his own leather jacket and I laughed.

"Come one prince charming, we wouldn't want that pretty face to be stuck in detention the first week of school." I said and we started walking to home room.

oO0Oo

When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, I rushed to meet Dylan outside. I slowed my pace once I saw Megan with him. Megan Walker was the most popular girl in school and she didn't like me. Well actually she never even knew I existed before Dylan and I became friends. According to her I was not "worthy" of his friendship because of our _money status_. To be honest I didn't like her either, but she and Dylan are dating. We don't pretend and act civil around each other. He keeps trying to point out things we have in common, but he knows there isn't anything.

"Megan how awful to see you again!" I said with a huge smile.

"Sabrina, please don't start on a Monday." Dylan said rubbing his eyes with his forefinger and thumb.

"Sabrina you look like a whore today, as always." Megan said looking me up and down with a unimpressed expression.

"Well know, I assume then that you say that about all Dylan's gifts to you. Seeing as this whole outfit was a gift from him." I said smiling politely. She went visibly pale as she searched for a reply.

"You can give your girlfriend a ride home Dylan. I'll walk to the shop." I said looking at him and turned around to walk in the other direction.

"Come on Sabrina don't be like that! I know I promised you a ride to work, but Megan's parents can't come pick her up." He said following me. "And was that really called for? The whole gift thing? I guess the heels was my fault this morning..." He said, trailing off. I gritted my teeth as I looked sideways. I took off the heels and shoved them into his chest.

"You can come get the rest of my _gift _tonight once I'm in my homeless clothes. You know just to make sure nobody sees your whore of a best friend." I said walking off and digging my flats out of my bag and put them on.

I was almost around the block when I saw the motorcycle with Megan on the back speed past me. I stopped in my tracks and leaned against the lamppost.

I heard a throat clear behind me and quickly wiped away the tears and turned around to face the stranger.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but are you alright?" The man asked me and of course he was British.

To say the man looked like a god would be an understatement. High cheek bones, strong jaw, straight nose and thin lips. His hair was long enough to make a mow-hawk and also looked inviting enough to run my fingers through it. Whether it was the rainy weather or not, his skin was very pale and he appeared to have red eyes.

Realizing I was staring and taking to long to answer I looked down and put my hair behind my ear. Looking up again I was prepared to say yes, but instead more tears made their way down my cheeks.

"I am so sorry! We've just met and I'm already crying on you." I said laughing and turning to go sit on the bench.

He smiled and came to sit next to me. He reached into his pocket and gave me handkerchief. I looked at him and took it, wiping my tears.

"It is quite alright miss...?" He trailed off.

"Sabrina, Sabrina Evans." I said worrying the tip of the handkerchief. "Well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Demetri. Might I ask what has made such a beautiful young lady cry?" He asked looking at me.

"The question actually, is who. My best friend chose his girlfriends side over mine and called me a whore." I said and sat silently for a moment.

"Can you believe it? I mean she's slept with how many guys and _I'm _the whore?" I said and began laughing. "And to think just yesterday night we slept in the same bed because he just _had _to give me my birthday present! Might I add he was two and a half hours late." I said pointing a finger at Demetri.

"Well, he can take his stupid gifts and shove it up his-" I started but looked to my new acquaintance, as he called it. He had a very amused expression on his face and bit his lip to contain his laughter. I started laughing and he joined in.

"Where to were you headed?" He asked with a chuckle. "Well you don't seem like a serial killer, so I was heading to work. Well more like a place where I read books and work now and again." I said smiling still.

"Would you mind if I walk you?" He asked and I nodded enthusiastically. He chuckled again and I blushed, pushing my hair behind my ear again. He stood from the bench and held out his arm.

"Well then Miss Evans, shall we?" He asked looking at me with a crooked smile. I stood up and took his arm smiling.

"Yes, we shall."

**A/N: That my friends was chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed the Demetri action, I know I did! Please review, they bring me happiness! Till next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK so when I began writing this I was in an awesome mood, but nearing the end I was pissed off. So if the chapter sucks I'm sorry, blame my wonderful classmates! Even if you just like the beginning, please still review.**

Chapter 4

The walk to the book shop from the school was a bit of a distance, but when you had company it wasn't so bad.

"So your name is Sabrina, you have two siblings; Cara and Alexander. Your mother is hungarian and your father is Italian?" Demetri asked looking at me.

"Yes that about is my life. Oh you forgot Dylan, my ass of a best friend!" I said and he laughed.

"Yes of course, how could I forget? However enough about Dylan. I know it is not polite to ask a lady's age but-" he said but I cut him off.

"I'm 18, since yesterday." I said and he chuckled.

"Well I'm 23, have no siblings and live in Volterra. I came here on business for the week." Demetri said with a smile and I looked down blushing.

"And what business might that be? Comforting crying high school girls on the streets?" I asked lightly.

"Well actually no, I came to sell a few painting here in Siena. How far do you work from school?" He asked looking around.

"From school it's kind of far but to home it's about four blocks. We are almost there if you're getting tired." I said with a smile.

"Never! I could out run you without even breaking a sweat." He said smiling.

"I'll test that in the near future, promise." I said as the book shop came into view. We walked in silence until I came to a stop in front of the still closed book shop.

"Not to point out the obvious, but isn't the sign supposed to say 'open'?" Demetri asked standing a few feet behind me.

"Yeah it is, I don't think Mary's even opened it today. She ran off yesterday because of her mother in the hospital, maybe it isn't going well at all." I said more to myself than him.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" He asked touching my arm lightly and for the first time today, a feeling came over me. As if warning me away from Demetri, telling me he's dangerous. He seemed to feel something too, because of the way he looked up at me with a frown.

"No, I think I'll just head home and come back tomorrow." I said looking at him. "Did you feel that?" I asked but quickly smiled.

"Sorry, I have to go now though. I guess I'll see you around then." I said and he nodded with the same frown on his face. He kissed both my cheeks and I gasped lowly as his ice-cold lips made contact with my cheeks.

He mumbled an inaudible 'goodbye', gave me his card and turned around, walking back in the direction we came from. I looked after him for a few seconds before making my way home.

What was that weird vibe thing? Maybe it was always there, there just wasn't anybody dangerous ever around to trigger my "vibe".

Man that sounds _stupid_!

Maybe we just shocked each other? Yeah, that sounds more likely... Ugh I can't tell myself that when I know it's not true!

I was so deep in my own thoughts I gasped when I felt someone take my arm and spin me around.

"Dylan?" I asked holding my hand over my heart. "Do you _want _to give me a heart attack?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I've been yelling after you since you passed your own apartment door!" He said turning to show me that I had indeed passed the door and his motorcycle standing on the other side of the street.

"Sorry I didn't realize. What do you want anyway?" I asked in a bored tone as I walked past him to my door. He grabbed my arm again and turned me around to face him, but kept his hands on my wrists.

"I know what I said was wrong and you didn't deserve it, but most of all it wasn't true. Why are you back here so early anyway?" He asked keeping me still.

"The shop isn't open, I think Mary's at the hospital." I said.

"Well do you want me to give you a ride or something?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'll get someone else to take me." I said and took out the phone I got from Dylan to call the number Demetri gave me.

_"Hello?" __He said._

_"Uhm, hey Demetri. It's Sabrina from this morning. I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" I said trailing off._

_"Yes of course! What do you need?" __He asked._

_"Well I kind of need a ride to the hospital..." I said looking at Dylan with a smile._

_"I'll pick you up in ten at you house?" __He asked and I smiled looking down at my shoes._

_"Sure that be great." I said and hanged up._

"Who's Demetri?" Dylan asked clearly irritated.

"He found me after school when you drove off into the sunset with Megan. He walked me to the bookshop and we said goodbye." I said looking at my nails.

"You'd rather let a stranger take you to the hospital than your best friend?" He asked clenching his fists at his side.

"Unless you've forgotten _my best friend _called me a whore. So I'm sorry if I don't want you to take me to the hospital Dylan." I said getting angry myself.

"Whatever, just don't come crying to me if something happens to you." He said walking to his motorcycle.

"Don't worry I won't." I said, going to sit on the steps of the apartment. Dylan started the bike and sped off down the road. My eyes followed his form until he disappeared around a corner.

When I looked in front of me again Demetri was standing in front of me. I let out a small scream and jumped to my feet.

"Sorry." He said with a crooked smile. Although he didn't seem sincere.

"How did you sneak up on me like that?" I asked bending forward and resting my hands on my knees.

"I guess you just weren't listening." He said. I came to a standing position and looked at him. He still wore the same dark jeans, boots, grey henley and a black coat.

"I guess not. I'm sorry if I disturbed you or anything." I said, just now realizing my impulsive decision.

"It's no burden at all." He said and stepped aside. Once he stood next to me there stood a black Audi TT with the door opened.

"Is that yours?" I asked pointing at the car and looking at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Don't look so surprised love." He said and my mouth instantly snapped shut at the pet name. I dropped my hand and pushed my hair behind my ear, blushing.

"I guess I wasn't expecting to ride in something like _that _to a hospital." I said looking at him.

"Is there something wrong with _that_?" He asked placing his hand on my lower back to usher me towards the open car door.

"No, there is absolutely nothing wrong with _that_." I said as he leaned on the car door with one arm.

"Good to know then." He said with a smile and closed the door. I sat there silently in awe of the car when he climbed in beside me.

"Does your parents know your going to the hospital with a complete stranger?" He asked starting the car and putting it in gear.

"Well not exactly, but they think I'm at the shop so I'll just tell them when I get back." I said looking at the radio.

"Do you like music?" He asked softly.

"Yes, but growing up poor you don't actually get the privilege of having a TV or radio." I said looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"Wait, you grew up poor?" He asked turning to look at me once I looked back to him. I looked down to my hands in my lap as my eyebrows rose.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you didn't come off like that." He said his grip on the steering wheel thightning.

"Neither does my mother, but the rest of my family does. It's strange. I mean it's not like I'm more my mothers child than the twins, but still." I said looking back up at him.

"Sabrina I'm sorry about what I said. I really didn't mean it like that." He said looking at me with his red eyes.

Unlike the previous time he said sorry this time he seemed sincere. Maybe meeting a stranger after a fight with my best friend wasn't so bad. Maybe my birthday wish came a little late this year.

"Maybe you should watch the road now." I said still looking at him. He smiled that sexy crooked smile, but returned to the task at hand.

"So did you except my apologie?" He asked looking at me briefly.

"I don't know, do you want me to?" I asked looking at him.

"If I say yes will you?" He asked a smile forming on his lips.

"I don't know." I said turning to face him completely.

"That's not really an answer love." He said looking at me again. I smiled widely and pointed at the road. He groaned but stared ahead. He shut off the car once we stopped at the hospital.

"You don't have to stay here with me, I can walk home." I said even though I wanted him to stay. Not for a ride home, but because I wanted to get to know him better.

"Don't be silly! I will take you home once we're done." He said and got out of the car. Once at my door he opened it and I excepted his hand. Shivering at his ice cold touch, I looked up at him.

His hand left mine and he closed the door without looking at me. He locked the car and placed his hand on my lower back as we walked to the hospital door. Once inside we went to the front desk.

"Hallo I just want to know in what room is Mrs. Lawrence?" I asked the young red head nurse.

"Why is she in the hospital?" She asked in a bored tone still typing away on the keyboard.

"She has cancer." I said tapping my fingers on the desk.

"Floor three, room 216." She said looking up for the first time. Her eyes widened once she saw Demetri and a sly smile spread over her face. I grew jealous at the thought of him returning the smile. But once I looked up at him he was smiling down at me. I pushed my hair behind my ear and he pushed me toward the elevator.

"Want to go for coffee after this?" He asked pushing the button again.

"Sure I'd love to." I said smiling as the door opened and we stepped inside.

oO0Oo

We had decided that he would take me home instead, because of how late it was. That and the fact that I wasn't really in the coffee mood.

Mrs. Lawrence's cancer was getting worse. Mary said that the leukemia was getting worse and the doctor wasn't very optimistic. Mary's eyes was red from crying, although she still did notice Demetri.

_Running in I went to hug Mary. When I pulled back I could see her eyes were red and puffy and she was stressed out. She looked towards the door and rose one eyebrow._

_"Who is that?" She asked looking back at me._

_"That is Demetri, he drove me here." I said walking over to the sleeping Mrs. Lawrence._

_"Is he rich?" She asked next to me. "Mary!" I said looking briefly towards Demetri._

_"What? I was just wondering. He's hot." She said still looking at him. I grabbed her arm and sat down on the chair when she sat opposite of me._

_"Stop it, what if he hears you?" I asked looking at him again._

_"He won't, it's not like he's superman. How did you meet him? And you also think he's hot so don't try to hide it." She asked leaning forward in her chair._

_"Outside of school, Dylan and I had a fight. And yes I think he's hot. Anybody who doesn't needs to get their eyes checked." I whispered. She smiled at me and took my hands in her own._

_"If he's rich, marry him." She said and crossed my arms over my chest._

_"Mary! That's not funny, for all we know he has a girlfriend." I said looking towards him again. _

_"If he had a girlfriend then he won't be driving you to hospitals and waiting patiently when you're visiting." She said and I smiled when he caught me looking._

_"Yeah maybe." I said._

And that was only part of the conversation. It went on and on, until I told her I had to leave otherwise he would run off.

So now we're in the car and headed to my apartment. I don't even want to go home, but I don't want to _not _be there either.

Once we stopped outside, he again came to open my door. When I stood outside the car and next to Demetri, it was only then that I saw my father standing on the steps.

"Sabrina, would you like to tell my why you aren't at work?" He asked me, but looked at Demetri.

"The shops closed dad, Mary's at the hospital with her mother." I said crossing my arms. His eyes snapped to mine and he walked the little distance to us.

"How is she doing?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"This is Demetri by the way, he gave me a ride to the hospital. Demetri this is my father George Evans." I said smiling a tight smile. Demetri stuck out his hand to shake my fathers. Once they glared at each other and released hands, Demetri turned towards me.

"Thank you for today Sabrina, I enjoyed it very much." He said and kissed my left cheek.

"Me too, thank you for taking me to the hospital." I said and smiled at him.

"Demetri don't be so hasty. Why don't you come join us for dinner?" Father asked, with an obvious forced smile.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Demetri said with a smile of his own.

"Oh not at all, my dear boy. Any friend of Sabrina is welcome in our home." He said looking at me briefly.

"Dad he probably has somewhere else to be." I said looking at Demetri with an apologetic look.

"Nonsense, I'm sure he'd love to join us." He said and clapped Demetri's back. A clear indication to start walking.

Tonight was going to be one interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First I want to say sorry for taking so long to update, but I was sick so didn't really feel like writing anything. Second, I just want to say that I'm sorry if I don't go into detail about **_**everything**_** she's wearing. I just think it would be boring if I did. Third, thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. I really appreciate it. Last, please review and enjoy chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

To say dinner was awkward is putting it lightly. After father invited Demetri inside, he led us to the kitchen where the twins were arguing about something and mother was setting the table.

When we came into the mini dining room, the twins became silent and mother looked up at us with a confused smile.

"Honey, this is the man Dylan told us about, Demetri." Father said sitting down at the head of the table.

"So it was Dylan who told you?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"It doesn't matter, Sabrina. We were worried. Now you two can sit down, dinner is almost ready." Mother said heading back to the kitchen to get another plate for Demetri.

Walking to the table Demetri pulled out my chair for me and sat down next to me. I gave him a smile and the twins giggled.

"Oh sorry! Demetri, these two are my little nightmares. Alexander and Cara, this you guys is Demetri." I said looking at them with a smile.

"It is very nice to meet you both." He said with a friendly smile. They both giggled again and returned to their earlier conversation.

"So Demetri, what is it you do for a living?" Father asked, joining his hands on the table.

"Well Mister Evans, I sell painting for a living to galleries all over the world, but usually in Europe." Demetri said, meeting my fathers accessing eyes head on.

"Do you live in Siena or are you here on business?" My father asked.

"No, I'm only here on business. I live in Volterra." Demetri said looking at me briefly and I noticed the red eyes again. Earlier today I thought it was the bad weather, but now... How could he have red eye? Red contacts maybe?

"Dad! How was work today?" I asked with a smile and warning glare.

"It was fine, very busy." He said still eyeing Demetri. Mother came back from the kitchen with, to my surprise not soup. She placed a bowl of rice, mixed vegetables and what looked like lamb.

"Demetri, I hope you enjoy dinner with our family tonight and please excuse the twins if they do anything they shouldn't." Mother said with a warm smile in Demetri's direction.

"Thank you, Mrs. Evans. I'm sure I will." He said returning the smile. Cara was looking at Demetri with a frown when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Do you like my sister?" She asked a frown still etched on her face.

"Cara!" I said, dropping my fork down on the plate.

"No it's fine, really. Well, your sister is very friendly, so yes I suppose I do like her." He said looking at me with a smile and I pushed my hair behind my ear.

I know Cara was only curious, but I was grateful she asked. Sure Demetri was hot, but I liked him. Although I do think it's mainly because of the hotness...

"Do you want to marry my sister?" Cara asked looking at Demetri seriously.

"Cara! You can't ask someone something like that!" I said glaring at her and casting a quick look at Demetri.

"I don't know, we only met today." He said confused and looked towards me for guidance.

"Cara, stop asking our guest all these questions and eat you food." Mother scolded.

"Have you kissed her yet?" Alex asked this time and I slammed my head onto the dinner table with a groan.

"Uhm, no..." I heard Demetri say. Alex huffed and I could hear my mother and father chuckle.

"Sabrina, do you like him?" Alex asked me this time. I was about to slam my head on the table again when I felt something cold take my hand. I opened my eyes and looked down with my head still on the table and smiled. I looked up at Demetri but he was looking at Alex with a ghost of a smile.

"Yes Alex, I do like him." I said, looking at Alex. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Demetri's head whipped around to look at me. He gave my hand a slight squeeze.

Everybody began eating and in silence this time. I would steal a few glanced at Demetri and caught him staring at me a couple of times with his red eyes. We had just finished with dinner when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Alex screamed and raced towards the door.

"No I want to!" Cara screamed and raced after him. My father stood up and went over to the door, walking past the twins.

"I'm sorry about the twins, they tend to get a bit..." I said unsure of what word to use.

"It's alright, Sabrina I understand. They're just curious." He said with a reassuring smile.

When I looked up again a girl about 12 or 13, came towards us with a scowl on her face. She had blond hair up in a tight bun on top of her head. She was beautiful for her age I suppose. What left my mouth hanging open was the girls red eyes. Demetri turned around when he saw my expression.

"Demetri, it's time to go. Aro wants to talk to you. Now." The girl said, looking at Demetri and ignoring me. Her voice sounded exactly like the girls in the ally, but it couldn't be. I mean, why would Demetri hang out with a murderer?

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked looking at her, hoping to reassure myself it isn't this girl. She's like 12 for crying out load!

"Jane. Aro is waiting." She said looking at Demetri again. Demetri stood up, but turned to look at me with hesitant eyes. What the hell was going on? And who was this chick? Sister, girlfriend maybe?

"Go Jane, I'll be right out." He said looking at her over his shoulder. She nodded and left again. Demetri took my hand and pulled me towards the open door, where a very confused Father and twins stood.

"Go finish dinner you guys, I just need a moment." I said touching my fathers shoulder. He seemed to snap out of his bubble and looked towards Demetri then me. He nodded and took the twins towards the kitchen.

"Sabrina..." Demetri began unsure.

"Just go OK? The girl asked you to go so just go." I said standing with my hand against the open door.

"Look, I'll pick you up after school tomorrow and we can talk." He said with pleading eyes.

"Sure, whatever." I said looking down at my shoes. I heard him move and so his shoes right in front of me. I looked up at him and he seemed nervous.

He placed a lingering kiss on my left cheek and walked out the door. I shut the door behind him and went straight to my room. Shutting the door behind me I quickly went towards the fire escape, hoping Jane and Demetri were still down there.

Not believing my luck today, I looked down to see Demetri and Jane arguing about something. It wasn't that hard to hear everything, because we were only on the second floor and the quietness of night and the echo of the ally was enough for me to hear everything.

"You couldn't just wait until I was done?!" Demetri screamed at her.

"I do not care. You are mixing with a human girl. We do not mix with humans." The girl said her voice dripping with venom.

"The _girl _isn't human, Jane." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean she isn't human? I smelled her and her family, they're all human." She looking at him.

"I was with them longer, Jane. Sabrina and her Mother is different. I do not think George is her father. Something is off about the mother, she seems... I don't know, but something doesn't fit." Demetri said. What does Jane mean by _smell_? And what the hell does Demetri mean by my father is not my father? The hell he's not my father! And what the hell is with "the human"!? They are both human and they talk about me like that.

"Then it is their business, Demetri. Aro wants us back in Volterra, he doesn't think here is something for us." Jane said with finality.

"Then you can go back, but I am staying. I will find out what her mother is hiding and then I will return to Volterra. Sabrina and her mother are the same. Which means whatever her mother is, so is she." He said turning his back on Jane.

"You know Master Aro will not approve of this, yet you still want to continue with this. The girl should not be killed by your indiscretions. You are turning her life into something that could of been avoided." Jane said, grabbing his arm.

"She will not be killed. I will make sure of it." Demetri said, shaking off her arm.

"Fine, it will be her death sentence. We must return to Alec, he has new orders from Aro. Even if you are staying, you should still listen to what they are." Jane said and walked out into the street, Demetri on her heels.

I stood up quickly and went inside, closing the window behind me. I began pacing in front of the bed, my mind in over-drive.

Smell? You can't smell someone to see if they're human! Your human or animal that's that. No in between.

And what did Demetri mean by me and Mom are different. We are a family, and there is no way George Evans is not my father. I'm 18, if something wasn't right they would've told me, wouldn't they?

Even if I didn't believe it, I was starting to doubt my own family. I've never doubted my own family.

Something is up with Demetri and I intend to find out what it is. One way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Halo my awesome readers! I really want to say thank you to everybody who followed and favorite this story, it really means a lot to me. I would also like to say thank you to my beta and best friend Rogoexpress for helping me and also you guys really should go check out her story. Then I want to say thank you to Bezuidenhout, my other best friend for her review, you guys should go check out her story's as well. Now I am done wasting your time with my rambling. Enjoy and please R&R!**

Chapter 6

"What was with last nights dinner?" I asked mom as I sat on the kitchen counter.

"You father got a promotion yesterday." She said. My face broke into a huge smile and I squealed in happiness.

"You're serious?!" I half screamed. My mom just nodded with a smile of her own.

"That's... Wow!" I said practically floating on air.

"I know, but you should get going, Dylan is waiting down stairs." She said looking at me. My smile instantly fell from my face. Sure it was stupid to be mad at him over this, but he was my best friend for crying out loud! He chose Megan's side, over mine! And he knows I hate the girl. She has this weird idea of me and Dylan being an couple, and that's just... No.

"Come on Sabrina. He's you're best friend and the thing with Demetri last night he was just looking out for you." She said and I nodded in understanding.

"Bye mom, I'll see you later." I said hopping off the counter and kissed her cheek. Making my way out the door and towards Dylan outside. Pushing the door open I went to sit next to Dylan on the pavement.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey." He replied.

"Look Dylan I'm sorry. I know I over reacted with the whole outfit and stuff, but you know how I feel about her. She always makes me feel as if I can do nothing right. Especially with clothes, and you picking her side on this... I guess it just hurt coming from my best friend." I said looking at him. Instead of replying with words he just embraced me in a bear hug. I smiled even though I was struggling to breath.

"I'm sorry too. It wasn't fair to say that to you and I hope you can forgive me?" He said with a hopeful expression.

"I already have you goof ball." I said bumping him with my shoulder as we walked over to the motorcycle. He smiled a broad smile while he fastened my helmet. He quickly put on his and we both got on.

oO0Oo

"WW2 is everywhere known today and that is why for the rest of this week that is what we will be discussing. Now miss Evans since you seem to be so interested in this class, when did WW2 begin?" Mr. Daniel asked. I stopped drawing on the piece of paper in front of me and looked up with a smile, dropping my pencil on the table.

"1 September 1939 – 2 September 1945." I said looking at him with a satisfied smirk. He looked at me a second more before rushing into the next part of our lesson in the last period.

There was like 10minutes and then the bell would ring. Signaling the end of yet another school day. But Mr. Daniel always had to work until the very last minute.

This morning was fun because me and Dylan made up. Lunch was irritating because Megan was there. And as soon as this damn bell rang, my day will be awesome again, because Demetri is coming to pick me up. Or at least I hope it's going to be awesome. With what happened last night and what I heard, I'm not so sure it's going to be a fun outing.

I'm not going to believe what he said if I don't know for a fact what he said is true. If my father isn't, well my father, then who is?

This Jane girl doesn't look like Demetri's sister so who the hell is she?! They both have the same weird red eyes and pale skin, but that's where the resemblance stops.

What if they were a part of this weird group that killed people to get their babies and then eat the babies and that's why they have red eyes.

Genius!

But no, that is not what they do. I'm sure of it. That was only my imagination conjuring up weird things to cope with all this strangeness.

The bell ringing broke me from my thoughts. I quickly stuffed my books into my bag and walked out of the classroom. Walking to my locker to take some of the books home, I saw Dylan leaning on my locker.

"Hey how was history?" He asked casually when he moved so I can open my locker.

"It was good. However he asked me something when I wasn't paying attention. I mean seriously? I'm like top in his class and he picks on me? It doesn't make any sense." I said shaking my head and closing the locker again. I also leaned against them facing Dylan with a pout.

"Don't pout, he just doesn't like you is all." Dylan said and I frowned. We both pushed off the locker and he threw his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the door.

"Yeah, because of something you did." I said jabbing him in the ribs. "I was there waiting for you and your jock friends to finish TP-ing his house!" I said looking up at him with a scowl in place.

"Don't scowl at me! You said you wanted to come with!" Dylan said pushing the door open.

"Well yeah but I didn't think I was the only one going to get caught! Way to help a sister out by the way!" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh come now Sabrina! You now have something to tell your grandchildren." He said smiling.

"With how you are as a child, I don't think I want any!" I said a smile forming.

"Oh you would be lucky to have a son as awesome as me! If you ever find mister right, you can name your first son Dylan. It would be awesome!" He said his smile growing bigger.

"Slow down cowboy! I need to find him first." I said as we stopped at his motorcycle. Looking towards the school again I saw Megan making her way over.

"Still giving her rides huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah her parents tend to be forgetful. But if you wait here I can come back." He said. I quickly looked around the us for the first time and noticed Demetri standing right across us.

"No it's OK, Demetri's here to pick me up." I said smiling at Demetri who was leaning on the bonnet, with his arms crossed.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

"I'm sure. I'm safe with him, I promise." I said giving him a quick hug, making my way to Demetri just as Megan stopped at Dylan's motorcycle.

"Hey." I said stopping in front of him.

"Hey." He said looking me up and down. "Cute shirt." He said with his crooked smile and I blushed.

"Yeah, I love spongebob." I said looking down at my worn out spongebob t-shirt I stole from Dylan. That, a pair of jeans, flats and leather jacket was my outfit for the day.

He stood up from his position on the car and looked down at me, only a small space separating us. His red eyes was searching my face for something, but I'm sure he only got curiosity, embarrassment and confusion. He smiled again and looked over my head.

"Megan! Come on we have to go!" I heard Dylan yell. I turned around to see Megan making her way over to me.

"So who is this? Your cousin, brother, a distant relative?" She asked looking Demetri up an down. Just then Dylan came to stand next to her, giving me an apologetic look. I gave him a smile and I heard him sigh next to Megan.

"Well actually Megan he's a friend, here to pick me up from school. You would know all about that, since Dylan usually takes me home." I said with a sweet smile. She glared at me before looking at Demetri.

"So just a friend? I don't believe it! Your actually here willingly?" She asked in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I be? Sabrina is a beautiful young woman and I love to be in her company." He said giving her a brilliant smile. Megan gave him another disbelieving look before shaking her head.

"Uhm Demetri this is my best friend Dylan and his girlfriend Megan." I said playing with one of my curls.

"Nice to meet you." Dylan said extending his hand. Demetri shook it with a smile.

"You too mate." He said and also gave a smile to Megan.

"Well I think we should go, because I am taking you to get coffee as promised." Demetri said looking at me and I smiled.

"Sure, that be nice" I said looking down. I walked to the passenger side of the Audi TT and he opened my door, closing it behind me. He made his way to the other side and got in. I saw Dylan and Megan retreating back to his motorcycle with Megan turning to look at us a few times.

"So that is the horrid girlfriend?" He asked reversing out of the parking space.

"That is the horrid girlfriend and my now again best friend." I said with a smile.

"I guessed you two made up. How was school?" He asked and I began laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked with a smile.

"Nothing it's just that sounded so weird, like something my father would ask." I said still smiling.

"Well I'll be sure to not ask that again." He said looking at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"No it's OK and it was fine except history, that always sucks." I said taking off my flats and tucking my feet under me, facing him completely.

"You don't like history?" He asked looking at me again.

"No I love history. I just don't like the teacher. He always picks on me even though I'm like best in his class." I said looking in the dash to see if there is something interesting. Seeing the sunglasses I grabbed them and put them on.

"How do I look?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very sexy." He said looking at me with the same crooked smile that made my knees go weak. I could feel my cheeks heat up and took off the glasses, placing them where they belonged.

"So where are we going?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"To the best coffee shop in town so we can talk, like I promised." He said looking at me briefly.

"Oh no you don't have to." I said even though that was only being polite.

"I want to." He said as we came to a stop in front of a coffee shop. He climbed out and I quickly put on my shoes. Looking to my side I saw Demetri's outstretched hand. Taking it he lead us to one of the booths in the back inside after locking the car.

"Hello and welcome, what can I get you guys?" The blond waitress asked us after we sat down.

"I'd like a coffee please and a chocolate muffin." I said and looked towards Demetri.

"Nothing for me thanks." He said looking briefly at the waitress. She disappeared into the kitchen and I turned to look at Demetri.

"So are you on a diet or something? Because you didn't eat much yesterday either." I asked wondering why he didn't order anything.

"I guess you can say something like that, but no I already had my meal for today." He said chuckling.

"Oh, well I hope you don't mind if I eat then?" I asked a little self conscious.

"Of course not! However I did say we would talk so what would you like to know?" He asked looking at me.

"Is Jane your sister? It's just that you both have the blond hair, pale skin and red eyes so I just kind of wondered..." I said looking at my hands on my lap, afraid to look at him.

"No she is just distant family. She and her brother lives here in Siena, so I'm here for work and family I guess." He said and I nodded looking down again.

"Here's your coffee and muffin miss." The waitress said as she placed the cup and small plate on the table.

"Thank you." I said smiling a thin smile. She nodded and walked off.

"So the red eyes are like what?" I asked taking a sip of the coffee.

"It's a genetic disorder, runs through the family." He said rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded again and thought of a next question.

"Who's Aro?" I asked looking into my cup. After what seemed like forever I looked up to see a stunned Demetri, looking at me with wide eyes.

"How do you know about Aro?" He asked grabbing my wrist. My mouth opened and closed like a fish on dry land. He looked murderous and his vice grip was beginning to hurt my hand.

"Demetri you are hurting me." I said in what I hoped sounded angry but came out as a plea. He seemed to realize what he was doing and his grip on my hand vanished.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you." He said looking down.

"It's OK, and I heard you and Jane talking about him last night." I said my voice whisper. His eyes snapped to mine.

"What did you hear?" He asked looking to the window of the coffee shop.

"Nothing, just about Jane saying you had to leave and that you should stay away from me." I said looking at him intently.

"If you heard that, you heard it all. Jane is outside we need to go. _Now_." He said throwing a €100 on the table and took my hand in his, dragging me out through the back door.

"Demetri what the hell are you doing?" I asked ripping my arm free from his grip and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sabrina please, this is not the time to be stubborn." He said irritated, still looking up and down the ally.

"No, first you freak out when I mention this Aro guy and now you want us to escape through a back door! What's going on Demetri?" I asked frowning.

"Yes Demetri what is going on? Because I would also like to know." Jane said with a sly smile.

And something told me, her finding us was definitely not good...

**A/N: I know, I know. Another one! But I just want to say I really had trouble writing this chapter so sorry if it sucked, the next one will be better I promise! Oh and review people! You only have to click one little button, so just click it. Now. Click it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! Thank you to ElizabethMooMooChoccoMilk for the review and follow! And also thank you Bleedingheart2XLoLa, I really hope my story doesn't get lame but thank you for the support. Also thank you very much to booklover1598 and Stinker126. Please enjoy this next chapter and review!**

Chapter 7

I saw Jane standing a few feet in front of Demetri with a boy standing next to her. He looked about the same age, 12 or 13. Although he had brown hair, but the same red eyes. He had a lazy smirk on his lips as he scanned me from head to toe.

Demetri seemed to growl at her and was in front of me in a matter of seconds. I gasped and his only response was to grab my forearm, making sure I wouldn't be able to run. Because if I could, I would have been in Russia by now.

"Jane, you said you were leaving." Demetri said.

"I changed my mind. Aro said that I should see what the girl knows and apparently she already knows too much." Jane said looking at me, my body halfway behind Demetri's.

"She knows of nothing-" Demetri started to say, but Jane's voice cut him off.

"Do not try to lie to me. She knows of Aro, you said yourself if she knows of him she knows about everything." Jane said, seething.

"I will not let you kill her, either of you." He said pushing me farther behind him. I clung to the back of his coat, afraid of what might happen next. What I didn't expect was for Demetri to drop to the floor, dragging me with him.

"What are you doing!?" I half screamed looking towards Jane. She didn't seem to register what I was saying, she was too focused on Demetri's form. I touched his cheek, wanting to do anything to stop his pain, yet it didn't seem to work.

"Please stop you're hurting him!" I cried out, hoping she would listen to me but without any luck. Getting panicked and angry, the only thing passing through my mind was wanting for Jane to stop. To be hurt herself, to feel how it feels.

I didn't know how she was doing it, but I _knew_ she was the one doing it. She was the one hurting Demetri and all I saw in front of me was red.

My rage dissipated into surprise when I heard and saw Jane being flung into the building wall next to her. Looking at my outstretched hand, I turned my hands so both my palms were facing upwards.

I was brought out of my reverie when I couldn't get any air to my lungs. Fear evident in my eyes I looked at the boy who stood next to Jane, his hand wrapped firmly around my throat. My hands instantly wrapped around his when his grip became tighter.

"How did you do that?" He asked but I only gasped in response. I could feel myself becoming light-headed and could see my vision starting to blur.

The last thing I remembered was falling to the floor, my head landing on something hard and Demetri throwing Alec to the floor.

oO0Oo

Maybe it was all just a dream, the murder, meeting Demetri and Jane. If I open my eyes right now it will be Sunday 14 January and it will be my birthday.

Opening my eyes I was definitely disappointed. Well, not entirely disappointed. Demetri sat next to me on an armchair which was made out of dark wood and beautiful engraving, it was finished off with red material.

"Where am I?" I asked my hand going to my head.

"In my hotel room. I guessed you wouldn't like me taking you home." He said hesitantly. Dermetri moving to me so fast popped up in my head and I shot up, ignoring the pain in my head. I moved back on the bed when he stood from the chair. I quickly stood on the other side of the bed and he frowned at me.

"You, do not come near me." I said pointing my finger at him.

"Sabrina-" he started walking around the bed.

"No! Just stop, I need to think." I said and he stopped a few feet from where he was.

This is not happening! I mean first of all what the hell was he? There is no way in a million years that this man in front of me is human. He moved as if speed wasn't an issue for him. His skin was pale white and ice cold. And the red eyes, how can that just be a condition?

"What are you? And don't you dare tell me human, because nothing about you is human." I said looking at him pointedly.

"I guess there is in anyway no way out of this. The things you've heard and read is about to be completely ripped apart. There is a world where vampires, werewolves and shapeshifters exist. And somehow you fit into everything, you are supernatural but I don't know how." He said his face completely blank.

"So what are you?" I asked impatiently.

"I am a vampire. Apart from the speed, we have incredible strength, vision and hearing." He said with a smile and my mind drifted back to the hospital.

"Why did you say my father isn't my real father?" I asked again crossing my arms over my chest.

"Call it vampire intuition, but he isn't your real father. If your parents haven't told you yet then they aren't going to." He said, going to sit back down on the chair.

I turned around and walked to the window. The room was also painted a red and the plush king-sized bed matched the dark wood and red bedding. It looked to have an en-suite bathroom and walk-in closet. Where Demetri sat, there was also a flat screen television, something I could only dream of having.

"You can't know that." I whispered still looking out the window.

"Then please ask them." He said right next to me. "I can't loose you, Sabrina." He whispered back, his voice full of emotion and his face a clear picture of pain.

"I just need you to take me home and give me time." I said turning back to look out the window.

"Alright, you can call me if you have anymore question. If you're alright, I will take you home now." He said walking back to the chair and grabbed his coat. I stood still a few seconds before joining him at the hotel door.

I was definitely, positively ready to go home now.

oO0Oo

"Mom! I'm home!" I called from the door. The ride over here was tense and we didn't speak at all. He said goodbye downstairs and that's that. Now I just wanted to smile and not let my mom notice anything.

"I'm in the kitchen. Go fetch your brother and sister!" She yelled back. Dropping my coat and bag on the couch, I made my way to the twins room.

"Sabrina!" They both yelled and came over to hug me.

"Hey, you guys! How was your day?" I asked looking at them both with the first real smile in a few hours.

"It was OK, Mom kept us busy with drawing and playing games. What about you? What did you do?" Alex asked me with big eyes.

"Well, I bet _I_ know what she was doing." Cara said stretching out her I.

"And what would that be?" I asked, sitting down on the floor against the bed, with them sitting in front of me.

"I think you were with Demetri again. Mommy said we shouldn't talk to you about him because it's just a phase and you will get over him. Personally I think he is very handsome and you should marry him." She said matter of factly and I just smiled at her.

"Well, I think I should call him and tell him he now has an extra lady competing for his affections." I said, putting her white blonde hair behind her ear.

"Ew no! I didn't mean it like that, Sabrina! You can have him, boys are weird." She said her blue eyes looking intently at Alex.

"Hey! We are not weird! Girls have cooties, no offense sis." He said waving a dismissive hand at me. I sat there, my mouth hanging open at these two.

The two identical twins, one with short white blonde hair - the other with long - began their newest argument on cooties and weirdness. They both had thin lips and a straight nose with rosy cheeks. They resembled my father perfectly with everything, even the always happy attitude.

Thinking about it I didn't really have anything resembling my father. Knowing the man 18 years and I only find this out now. I really had to ask my mother about this, the only question was, when?

"Come on you guys, stop fighting. Dinner is ready anyway so you need to go wash-up." I said standing up. They glared at each other then me and went out the door to the bathroom. Shaking my head I made my way back to the kitchen.

"Hey, honey how was school?" Mom asked me adding something to the soup.

"It was fine, very boring as usual." I said, getting plates out.

"Oh that good, what did you do today?" She asked me.

"Nothing much, I just went out and got coffee with Demetri and met some of his friends." I said absently and she nodded.

"I don't know if he is the best person for you now, Sabrina, maybe you should end the friendship." She said, looking at me with frown. I know I told Demetri to give me time, but the thought of not seeing him again put an ache in my chest.

"I like him, Mom. I'm not going to end something if I don't even know myself what's going to happen." I said irritated.

"OK, but please just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." She said with a tight smile and I nodded.

I guess I'll be calling Demetri sooner than I thought...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update Friday, but my dog got bitten like really badly! So I have been taking care of him non stop, but the vet said he is a fighter and he will pull through, soooo YAY! Thank you to everyone for reading and enjoy chapter 8. Also please review?**

Chapter 8

"Hey mom can I talk to you for a second?" I asked standing by the counter.

"Sure honey, what do you want to talk about?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, it has come to my attention, that uhm well-" I started to say, my hands in the air gesturing wildly at nothing.

"What is it Sabrina? You're never been this nervous, just spit it out." She said with a frown.

"Is dad my real father?" I blurted out. My eyes grew wide and my hand flew to my mouth.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" She asked seriously.

"You're not even going to deny it?" I asked completely astounded.

"Sabrina, that's not what I mean, I-" she said, but was interrupted by me.

"You didn't deny it, so it has to be true." I said pushing away from the counter and went to stand in front of her.

"We will talk about this later." She said sternly.

"We will talk about this now, if this is true and he isn't my father, then I have a right to know." I said my anger already flaring.

"George Evans is your father and this is the end of this discussion." She said with finality.

"What are you two talking about?" Father asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Absolutely nothing." I said still looking at my mother.

"OK... Well I'm hungry, so let's eat!" He said happily.

"No thank you _dad_, I'm not hungry." I said turning to look at him for the first time.

"Sabrina get back here, _now_!" I heard mother say, but instead of turning back I grabbed my jacket. I could hear her coming towards me on the wooden floor.

"Sabrina where are you going?" She asked grabbing my arm.

"I am going out." I said, plucking my arm out of her grip. I turned to open the door and saw the twins standing there.

"What's going on sis?" Alex asked, holding onto Cara's hand.

"Nothing sweetie, go eat. I'll be back for bed time." I said with a smile. He seemed to hesitate but nodded. I turned to look at mother a few seconds before slamming the door behind me.

oO0Oo

Demetri was staying at the Hotel Certosa Di Maggiano. I wasn't sure what room, because that was the last thing on my mind when I was last there. Apparently my phone was at home so I couldn't actually call him.

Walking into the lobby, I felt out of place in my jeans and spongebob shirt. It was about 7pm so I assumed everybody was getting ready to go out to some fancy show or restaurant.

Ignoring all the stares I walked to the counter where the black haired receptionist sat. Her white button-up shirt and red scarf gave off a French look, which I must say, suited her.

"Hello can I help you?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Uhm, yeah. I would just like to know what room Demetri is in? I don't know his last name." I said biting my lip.

"I'm sorry miss, but we can't give out that kind of information." She said with the same smile.

"Well can't you just call his room and ask him to come here or something? It's really important I talk with him." I said, my arms resting on the counter.

"I'm sorry miss, but you will either have to wait or come back later." She said with the same smile, which was starting to annoy me. I gave her a tight lipped smile and turned around, walking straight into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I said looking up at the person I smacked into.

"No need to worry love, I need to look where I'm going." The man said, and by man I mean Demetri.

"Yeah you do. For a vampire your co-ordination isn't very well." I said as we walked down the corridor. We stopped at room number 12 and I made sure I would remember it next time.

He opened the door and held it open for me. I gave a quick smile and walked in. I was still looking at the painting on the wall when I felt his hands on my arms.

"May I take your jacket?" He asked and I nodded. I kicked off my shoes and sat crossed legged on the end of the bed. He sat on the same chair as earlier, leaning back and crossing his ankles.

"I asked her." I said looking up. His only response was to raise his eyebrows.

"She didn't deny it, but we did fight because if she didn't deny it, then it has to be true." I said standing up and started pacing in front of him.

"I have lived with them for 18years and only two hours ago I realized that I have absolutely no resemblance to my father." I said still pacing.

"The twins are like exact replicas, but me... I don't even have his eyes. And she didn't even think I have the right to know if he is my real father. I mean you would like to know if he is right?" I asked stopping in front of him. He opened his mouth to reply but I started pacing again.

"Of course you would! I mean I want to know, but she doesn't want to tell me. I mean what if my father is alive and well? I would like to know my own flesh and blood and she is forbidding me to even know if he exists!" I said stopping in front of him.

"I have a right to know my own father." I whispered as a lone tear fell across my cheek. I was still looking at him when he had me engulfed in a hug.

"It's alright, don't worry." He whispered and I just pulled him closer, my head resting on his chest.

oO0Oo

"You're sure you don't want to stay at my place? I don't sleep so it's fine really." He said but I just smiled and shook my head.

"I have to get home it's already like 11pm. I promised the twins I'd be back by bed time, although I'm a little late!" I said and he nodded as we stopped outside my door.

"Thank you for listening to me rambling, I just didn't really have anybody else to talk to." I said pushing my hair behind my ear.

"So what I'm your last choice?" He asked his hand going to his heart in mock hurt.

"Well you are the only vampire I know and I don't think I can talk to the twins about this." I said trailing off and he chuckled.

"It's OK, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow after school then?" He asked with his crooked smile.

"Yes and then I actually have questions about the whole vampire thing." I said and he nodded. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Sabrina." He whispered against my cheek and pulled back a few inches.

His face was right in front of mine, and he was starting to lean in. My eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips and nervousness swelled up in me. His hand slipped from my arm to my waist and I licked my lips involuntary.

He was there, right there when someone cleared their throat.

He smiled one last smile and turned to who ever interrupted us, smiled again and walked off. I stared after him and disappointment flared up in me.

He was about to kiss me, and I wanted it. Looks like my luck decided to turn unlucky, because I didn't get my damn kiss!

"Well I would've asked where you have been, but I guess that answers my question." I heard my mothers voice say next to me. I turned towards her and saw she was still looking towards where Demetri left.

I pushed past her and went straight to my room. Slamming my door behind me and in my mothers face. I let out a breath and closed my eyes. Opening my eyes again, Demetri was right in front of me. His hand flew to cover my mouth and he pointed to the door.

"Sabrina please open the door." I heard my mother asked from the other side of the door. He let his hands drop and walked over to my bed, falling down and put his arms behind his head.

"I'm tired mom, we can talk tomorrow." I said and stood still where I was.

"She's gone now you can do whatever you wanted to do." He said his eyes closed.

"Well I was going to put on my pj's, but that's before you decided to take over my room." I said taking off my jacket and dropped it on the chair.

"Hey you can ignore my presence and continue with you're nightly routines, I have absolutely no objection." He said looking at me and I looked down to my feet, blushing a deep red.

Looking up again he was in front of me and his playful demeanor was gone. His hand came up to cup my cheek and, for the second time tonight, he leaned in.

Only one thought crossed my mind in the moment his lips touched mine.

I am kissing a freaking vampire!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In this chapter I introduce like five new characters. They aren't that important, but still a part of the story. Maybe I'll make one of them a bigger part of the story, I'll see when I get there. The end of this chapter is really important to the overall plot. Also I keep forgetting, if you have twitter follow me Chally357**

Chapter 9

As soon as it started he pulled away and I opened my eyes to his crooked smile. I mirrored his happy expression with my own and a toothy grin.

"I have been wanting to do that for a while now." He said and I smiled, blushing.

"Have you now?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled and took my hand, pulling me to the bed. He sat down and I sat down next to him, looking into his red eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that I will help you find your real father, whatever it takes." He said seriously.

"Thank you Demetri, you don't know how much this means to me." I said throwing my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Your welcome." He said his arms wrapping around my waist. I pulled back after a few seconds and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be right back." I said and quickly grabbed my yoga pants and t-shirt out of the closet, making my way to the bathroom. After closing the door, I sat on the edge of the bathtub.

He kissed me! I kissed a vampire and I feel absolutely... Giddy!

Dressing quickly I made my way out of the bathroom and into my room again. I saw Demetri had made himself comfortable on my bed, eyes closed and hands behind his head. I made my way over to the bed and grabbed the pillow from underneath him.

"Sure, of course you can have the pillow. It wasn't like I was using it!" He said sarcastically.

"Aw really? And here I thought it would be rude taking back _my_ pillow." I said with a sweet smile. With the pillow back on the bed I looked up and Demetri grabbed my waist, pinning me beneath him. I screeched, but giggled when he peppered my jaw with kisses.

"You are going to wake my parents!" I whispered, but I couldn't really care less.

"I'm not the one yelling." He whispered back and silenced my next reply with a kiss. Running my fingers through his perfect hair and pulling him closer, I was in 7th heaven.

However our moment was cut short when there was a loud bang on my window.

"Were you expecting someone?" He asked looking at me. Smiling I shook my head no. "Well then we have an uninvited guest." He said exasperated.

"Sorry, I think it's Dylan." I said getting up and walking over to the window.

"What took you so long?" He asked climbing in. He was still looking at me with an annoyed expression, but turned when Demetri cleared his throat. He was now standing in front of the bed, his hands in his coat.

"Yeah... Uhm you two have met." I said looking between them. Dylan rubbed his neck with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, if I'd known... I really wouldn't have been knocking on your window at 12pm." He said looking briefly at Demetri.

"It's OK really, Dylan. You didn't know." I said understandingly.

"Well I believe you have school tomorrow, so I'm gonna go." Demetri said walking towards me.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded with a smile. Kissing me quickly, but softly he said a quick goodbye to Dylan and climbed through the window. We both stood there looking at the window, in our first awkward silence.

"You and Demetri huh?" He asked looking at me and I nodded biting my lip.

"I have to say, not too bad!" He said and I smiled climbing under the covers.

"Thanks Dylan, sleeping over tonight?" I asked already scooting over.

"You know it! I can't let a brit be taking over my rightful place!" He said kicking off his shoes and climbed in next to me.

"Well I'm sure that brit would kick your arse!" I said resting my head on his arm. He simply raised an eyebrow and shook his head smiling. I closed my eyes ready to go to sleep.

"Like he could beat me." He mumbled and I smiled, knowing Demetri could absolutely kick his arse.

oO0Oo

"Dylan. Dylan. Dylan!" I half screamed, half whispered. He jolted awake and I had to put my hand in front of my mouth to stifle my laughter at his disheveled state.

"What's going on?" He asked rubbing his eyes. I quickly pulled my white v-neck sweater over my head.

"We need to leave before my mom comes in here." I said pulling on my black boots and leather jacket.

"Why?" He asked, kicking off the blankets and almost falling on his arse. I smiled again and shook my head.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you over coffee at your house." I said standing up and grabbed my bag. He also stood and made his way over to the door, but I turned him around and pushed him towards the window.

"No, we go through the window, it's 5:30am. So mom is already up, getting breakfast ready." I said opening the window.

"You woke me at 5:30 in the morning!?" He asked. I shrugged and climbed through.

"Come on Dylan! I don't have all day!" I said and he sighed climbing out.

"This better be one _hell_ of a story Sabrina!" He said climbing down the fire escape.

oO0Oo

"Is your sisters home?" I asked walking to the double door at the front of the house.

"No, Amelia is probably at Kevin's house. Katie is probably still sleeping and my guess would be that Maddie will be sneaking in, in about 10minutes." He said unlocking the door. I followed him in through the massive house to the incredible kitchen. I sat down at the island counter as he prepared the coffee.

Amelia was the oldest at 27. She was studying to become a cardiologist and had met this guy Kevin in one of her classes. She wasn't a wild girl, but she wasn't uptight either. We had a lot in common and could really talk for hours. She still lived at home until she finished her degree, which will be in about 2-3 years, I think.

Katie is the second child. She is 24 and is studying for a degree in law. She doesn't like me and I don't like her. She does like Megan though, they are a lot alike so it makes sense. The only thing I like about her, is that she is studying to become a lawyer and that's about it.

Now Madison or Maddie is my favorite sister. She is 21 and the wild child of the family. As far as I know she likes baking so she plans on taking over the family business. However for now she is partying her heart out. Not one of her parents agrees with this, but hey she's 21 and can do what she wants.

Rebecca and William Alcott is a completely different story. Mr. Alcott is awesome, he is understanding and respects his children's wishes. As long as they are save, he is happy. Another thing, he isn't stuck-up and in my book that counts for a lot.

Mrs. Alcott is a woman version of the devil. OK so maybe I'm being a little dramatic, but the keyword here is 'little'. Katie and her mother are exactly alike. They both have stuck-up, I'm better than you, personalities. She doesn't like Amelia's boyfriend Kevin, because apparently he isn't rich enough for Amelia. The irony is all of the sisters and mother, gets along quite nicely.

"Hey here's your coffee." Dylan said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled slightly and went to take my cup.

"You don't mind do you?" I heard Maddie ask next to me. Her black hair in a messy bun, purple blouse with a lot of cleavage, leather jacket, tight dark blue skinny jeans and black high heels in her left hand. She was very beautiful and you could clearly see she and Dylan were siblings, especially with the green eyes.

"No, looks like you need it more than me anyway." I said smiling. She gave me a grateful smile before sitting next to me.

"Mom and dad aren't up yet, right?" She asked Dylan across the table.

"No, but they are gonna be up in about 20minutes." He said smiling slightly.

"OK so I can catch up with my 3rd sister over here." She said bumping my shoulder. "Any boyfriends I should know about yet?" She asked wiggeling her eyebrows. I blushed and she slapped my arm.

"You little minx! There is someone isn't there?" She asked looking from me to Dylan who nodded with a big smile.

"Tell me everything." She said excitingly.

"His name is Demetri and he is 23years old, sells valuable paintings for a living and is an amazing kisser. How was your evening?" I asked changing the subject.

"It was great! Partied the night away. And changing the subject isn't going to help you Sabrina." She said and I smiled. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky! I need to go upstairs and disappear before _they_ see me, well more like I want to sleep." She said standing up and taking the cup of coffee with her. Once she was out of the kitchen and up the stairs Dylan was making me another cup.

"So before anyone interrupts us again, why did you wake me this early?" He asked placing down the cup. I smiled thankfully at him and took a sip.

"Me and mom had a fight yesterday about something I asked her." I said looking at him, my hands wound around the cup.

"Aaaand?" He asked.

"Dylan I'm telling you this because you're my best friend and I really need to talk to someone about this." I said.

"If it's a secret, you know I won't tell." He said coming to sit next me. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I know, I'm just saying. Dylan... George may not be my real father." I said looking at him. He was silent for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. I waited about 2minutes for him to realize I wasn't joking.

"Wait your serious?" He asked his smile falling from his face.

"Yes Dylan, but I'm not sure. My mother won't tell me anything. She didn't deny it, she got defensive. I mean if it wasn't true she could of easily said no, but that wasn't the case." I said quickly. He sat there looking at me for what seemed like forever.

"Sabrina, are you sure about this? It's not that I don't believe you, it's just you need to be sure about this." He said seriously.

"I know why you're asking and I promise I'm sure about this. I won't love him any less, he is still my father." I said frowning.

"Do you think you're mother is going to tell you?" He asked again.

"I would hope so, but I don't think she's going to tell me." I said.

"What about your father? Maybe he will be more helpful?" He asked, standing up and putting our cups in the sink.

"I don't know. Honestly I don't know if I even _want_ to ask him. I don't think its been easy for him either. I mean I know he loves me, but if he had wanted me to know, he would've told me. I'm sure my mother has already told him I asked. Or maybe he doesn't know himself. Although my father isn't stupid, he would've known if the timing was off. It doesn't take an idiot to work it out." I said my hands resting on the counter top.

"OK look at me!" He said swinging my chair around. "We will get through this. Just like we always do. I will help you find your real father, I promise." He said smiling and gave me tight hug.

"Ugh do I really have to see this?" Katie asked coming into the kitchen. She and her mother were the only two who had strawberry blond hair. Her features were similar to her mothers, pronounced cheekbones, straight nose and big blue eyes. She was beautiful, but I still didn't like her.

"Good morning Katie, it's always good to se your friendly face in the morning." Dylan said sarcastically. Dylan had a great relationship with all his sisters, except Katie. I guess that's also a reason why we are such good friends.

"Don't start Dylan, why don't you take your homeless friend and _leave_." She said getting coffee for herself.

"Now now Katie, don't be nasty." Mr Alcott said walking into the kitchen. He came towards us and kissed my cheek.

"Always lovely to have you here." He said smiling. Katie gave a snort and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Alcott, it's always good to be here. How is the bakery doing?" I asked smiling.

"Well one of the bakery's in Siena got robbed about a week ago, but we have been working very hard." He said sitting in Dylan's old spot. Dylan had no interest in business or the bakery.

"Well that kind of sucks, but that hasn't brought you under I see." I said with a smile and he nodded.

"Dylan where is Maddie?" Mr. Alcott asked with the newspaper in front of him.

"She's probably still sleeping, we got here about 20minutes ago." He said turning back to the open fridge. "You want something?" He asked over his shoulder looking at me. I shook my head and he shrugged.

"Sabrina! What a pleasant surprise!" Mrs. Alcott said, standing next to Katie in her white tailored suite, black heels and black blouse. She was never rude to me like Katie, but I knew she felt the exact same way about me.

"Hey mrs. Alcott, how are you?" I asked smiling.

"I'm good! Dylan tells me your father got a promotion?" She asked and I looked at Dylan with wide eyes, who shrugged while drinking from the juice bottle.

"Uhm yeah, I'm really glad for him." I said smiling slightly.

"Anyone special in your life?" She asked again coming closer to the counter. Dylan choked on the juice and spit it back into the bottle.

"From that reaction I'm guessing it's a yes?" She asked raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"No, no one special at the moment." I said quickly. She gave me an odd look, but decided to talk to Katie about something. Looking at Dylan I gave him a 'what the hell' look and he shrugged yet again.

"So me and Sabrina need to get to school, I'll see you guys later." Dylan said practically dragging me out the kitchen.

"Bye!" I screamed and my only reply was a formal goodbye from mr. Alcott. I knew I hated breakfast here.

oO0Oo

Last period and it was English lit. Dylan had it with me so it wasn't that bad. We got here a little early this morning, but that gave us time to talk about everything.

Dylan said I should try talking to my mother again and if that failed my dad, or fake dad, or whatever!

I knew he was right, but the idea of getting nothing again was kind of depressing. I wanted to know the truth and yet my mother didn't want to tell me.

I was brought out of my little bubble when a piece of scrunched up paper landed on my desk. Opening it discretely I saw the note Dylan had written.

_I just got an idea. If your parents don't want to tell you anything, you can call your grandparents. I know you hate them, but that might be your only hope._

_Dylan._

Looking at him briefly behind me, I smiled and pushed the paper into my bag. That was a great idea, I mean of course I don't like them, but this might be my only hope.

The bell rang signaling the end of yet another day and everybody rushed through the door. Quickly putting everything in my bag, me and Dylan walked over to his locker.

"So if I do need my grandparents, how am I going to contact them?" I asked as he stuffed his books inside.

"I don't know, but it's the best plan we've got at the moment. It's worth a try Sabrina, if your parents don't want to tell you anything, who better to know this story than your grandparents." He said smiling and slammed his locker shut. I smiled and shook my head as we made our way outside.

Once outside, I immediately looked for Demetri. Seeing he was sitting on the hood of the car, I quickly said goodbye to Dylan and made my way towards him. Stopping in front of him, much like yesterday, he smiled a brilliant smile.

"What no spongebob today?" He asked and I laughed.

"No sorry, not today." I said looking at him with a smile. Standing up from where he sat, he closed the small distance and rested his hands on my hips.

"How was school?" He asked.

"It was good, boring as usual. Dylan and me came up with some ideas." I said as he leaned in, but he didn't seem to be paying attention."I skipped math and did some meth." I said smirking and he nodded, his lips connecting with mine.

"You did not hear a word I just said." I said pulling back.

"Well actually no, I did not. But it's entirely your fault." He said matter of factly and I raised an amused eyebrow.

"If you hadn't kissed me then I would've heard what you had said." He said opening my door for me. Once he was in the drivers seat he started the car.

"Excuse me, but you were the one who kissed me!" I said my mouth hanging open. He leaned over and kissed me again, but pulled back just as quick.

"You see? Always kissing me." He said and I laughed.

"Where are we going?" He asked as we stopped at a red light.

"To my house, I have to go get something." I said and he nodded. The rest of the ride was quiet until we made it to our apartment. Getting out and hearing Demetri following me, we made our way up the fire escape and into my room.

"What are we getting here?" He asked sitting in the window opening.

"Just a necklace, I had a hunch and wanted to see if I was right." I said opening my jewelry box and taking out the pendant. Looking at the three circles, it wasn't apart anymore, it had formed a conjoined circle in the middle.

"What the hell?" I whispered and felt Demetri next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at the pendant.

"This didn't look this way before." I said and he frowned. "The circles weren't conjoined, they were apart." I said giving it to him.

As soon as his hands touched the pendant he let it drop to the floor. Hissing he looked at the pendant on the floor and then at me.

"Looks like your hunch was right." He said flexing his hand.

Apparently my necklace was cursed?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I had A LOT going on this week but here is chapter 10. Oh and I learned how to do CPR yesterday! Please please review?**

Chapter 10

"Are you alright?" I asked taking his hand in mine. On the inside of his hand was what looked like a crack. I looked up at him in concern and he smiled.

"It will heal, look." He said and looking down again the crack disappeared.

"Is it easy to hurt a vampire?" I asked, looking up at him.

"If I were to go against another vampire he could do that, but even then it takes an enormous amount of strength. I have never before had something this little cause something like that." He said, hunching down to look at the pendant. Joining him on the floor, I made a move to take the pendant, but he grabbed my hand before I could pick it up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, my wrist still in his grip.

"I'm trying to pick up the thing! What are you doing?" I asked with a frown.

"Sabrina? Is that you?" I heard my mother call from the hallway. Looking at him I grabbed the pendant and pulled it around my neck.

"We have to go, _now_!" I said, pulling him by the arm to the window. I was still estimating if we would be quick enough, when I stood in the ally way.

"How in the hell did we get down here?" I asked, feeling my stomach doing weird flips. Instantly in front of me, he pushed a stray curl out of my eyes.

"Super speed, remember darling?" He asked. Biting my lip, I nodded and he smiled.

"Let's go, I would really like to know exactly what that thing is." He said, grabbing me around the waist.

oO0Oo

"My mother gave it to me on my birthday and it's her family crest. That's all I know." I said sitting against the window.

"What's your mother's maiden name?" He asked, pacing in front of me.

"Ambrose, why?" I asked looking at him, my head resting on my closed fist.

"I'll look if there is still an Ambrose family in Hungary and then I'll track them." He said, stopping and I stood up.

"Wait, you're leaving?" I asked frowning. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Only for a few days. Four days at the most, I promise." He said and I nodded absently.

Him leaving could be dangerous with Jane, but I don't think she'll do anything. I mean Demetri warned her and the other one off. This could also give me time, to think about a few things and talk to my mother.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked walking over to the phone.

"No, I'm fine thanks." I said walking over to the bed and fell down on my back. I felt the bed dipping in beside me and saw Demetri sat next to me. Looking at him for a few seconds I looked back at the roof.

"What's bothering you?" He asked leaning on one arm and used the other hand to turn one of my curls around his finger.

"I don't know. I'm just-" I said but closed my mouth. "I just didn't think something like this would happen to me."

"Do you regret meeting me?" He asked, but his tone held no anger only curiosity. Looking towards him again, I sat up and kissed his lips softly.

"No, I could never regret that. What I meant was that I didn't want to go through this whole family drama." I said and he nodded.

With his head resting against my forehead, I had my hands in his disheveled hair, his grip firm, yet smooth and light around my waist. With the smell of him so close I couldn't stop myself from pulling him back for another kiss. He folded his arms more tightly around me, and I couldn't think of anything but his lips burning on mine. Even though his lips was ice cold. He kissed me with an urgency that took my breath away. To say he was a good kisser, would be an insult.

When my phone rang he pulled back sighing and fell back on the bed.

_"Hello?" I said sitting back down next to him._

_"Is this Sabrina Evans?" I heard a woman say._

_"Yeah, this is she." I said frowning at him._

_"I know you will probably not know me, but my name is Sarah, Sarah Ambrose. Your grandmother?" She asked more than said. When she said Ambrose I knew who she was. _

_"Hello?" The voice asked._

_"I'm still here." I said with a lump in my throat._

_"Good. Your grandfather and I have decided that we are coming to visit you in Siena. You're cousin is coming with us." She said tentatively._

_"Why? You don't even know about the twins existence and you want to come visit?" I asked incredulously._

_"Sweetie, this is hard to explain over the phone. We will be there tomorrow after school. There are things we think you should know." She said and I perked up at the information._

_"What do you mean things?" I asked looking at Demetri._

_"Things about you and your father, your real father." She said softly._

_"You know that George isn't my real father?" I asked as Demetri placed his hand on my lower back._

_"Yes I do, that is why we wanted to talk to you." She said._

_"You can't go to my house. My mother won't let you __talk to me there. We can meet for coffee somewhere." I said quickly._

_"Of course, I will contact you tomorrow on where." She said and the phone went dead._

I just arranged a "meeting" with my grandmother. I realize she has valuable information, but she abandoned us. I don't use people, but isn't that what I'm doing now? I have no interest in getting to know my grandparents, so that means I am using them.

Although, didn't they have it coming? They have no interest in the twins, and they only called me when I turn 18 to say "you need to know the truth"? How can my mother not hate these people?

"Sabrina?" I heard Demetri say and looked towards him. "You haven't said anything for 5minutes." I gave him a small smile.

"I don't know what I just did." I said, frowning.

"You just made my job a lot easier." He said kissing my cheek. When I frowned he chuckled.

"Love, you do realize I no longer have to leave, right?"

oO0Oo

Demetri had just dropped me off at my house, he offered to come with me but I declined. He didn't need to be present for this.

Walking into the kitchen after dropping everything on the couch, my father looked at me with a smile.

"Where have you been?" He asked and I could see my mother coming out of the kitchen.

"With Demetri." I said and sat down across from the twins.

"Oh, well what did you two do?" Mother asked this time.

"Nothing much, we just hung out in his hotel room." I said taking a sip of water, while my father choked on his.

"You what?!" He asked gripping the table.

"I said we hung-" I started to say, but my mother interrupted me.

"We heard what you said Sabrina. We already ate dinner so if you want anything there is food in the kitchen." She said, regarding me with cold eyes.

"No it's fine, we ordered room service." I said nonchalantly. "Alex, take your sister to your room. I will be there in 5minutes." I said and he nodded, pulling Cara down the hallway. After being sure they were gone I look towards my mother.

"I got an interesting call today, from a woman named Sarah Ambrose. You know at first I didn't recognize the voice, but when she said Ambrose I knew exactly who she was." I said, gauging their reactions. After getting only unreadable expressions, I continued.

"She wants to meet me tomorrow for coffee and talk. She said I needed to know some things." I said, resting my elbows on the table.

"You will not see her. I forbid it." My mother said evenly.

"Oh, you forbid it? I'm 18years old, Mother, I can make my own decisions." I said, my anger building.

"As long as you live under my roof, you will do as I say. You will not-" she said but I interrupted her.

"I will not what? Talk to my own grandmother? I will not talk to the woman I hate, because my own mother won't answer my questions?" I said hotly.

"Sabrina, you need to understand what your mother is trying to say-" my father said, joining the conversation for the first time.

"I don't care what she wants. I was going to ask you both for the truth, but seeing as I'm not going to get it, what's the point in talking to you?" I said, pushing away from the table.

"Sabrina!" My dad called and I stopped. He rested his hands on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. Turning around to face him with my arms crossed.

"We know this is hard for you, but it's better this way." He said softly.

"Better? You don't want me to know my own father! How can you say that's better?" I asked my mouth hanging open.

"You don't want to know who your real father is, Sabrina." He said again.

"Well, at least your admitting your not my real father. We're making progress!" I said with a bright smile. "I'll be in my room, talk to me when you'll tell me something about my father." I said, walking back to my room. Falling down on the bed, I screamed into the pillow.

Being a teenager is so hard.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. This chapter would've been up yesterday, but I had to make a few changes. Enjoy chapter 11 and please review!**

Chapter 11

Waking up today was a struggle. In my current position I made up scenarios of what could happen today.

None of them turned out good.

In short, one ended with me slapping one of them. The other ended in them turning out to be shapeshifters who could turn into three-headed monsters and ate the whole coffee shop.

I heard a knock at my door, which pulled my attention away from scenarios which involved zombies, dragons and fairies.

Standing quickly, I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it. Standing there was my mother with a stern expression.

"You will not see your grandparents today." She said, walking in.

"Well, Mother, I beg to differ." I said, picking out a simple blue butten-up shirt with a black skinny.

"I don't really care what you say anymore. Seeing as you don't want to tell me about my real father, I have no other choice but to find out myself." I said, getting dressed and ignoring her presence.

"Sabrina, I know these people, they are my parents! They will tell you stories and lie and pretend to be something they are not." She took a ragged breath. "Please do not do this. What you will hear will only disappoint you." She said, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry mom, but I have to do this. You guys won't tell me and I have to know." I said, grabbing my jacket, and making my way towards the front door with tears of my own. Waiting outside beside his motorcycle was Dylan, who immediately picked up on tears.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, a disagreement is all." I said and smiled. "Let's go, don't want to be late for school." I said taking the one helmet. Looking at me a little longer, Dylan shook his head and climbed on.

oO0Oo

During cafeteria I smiled when needed and replied when talked too, but my mind was elsewhere.

During second period Sarah had texted me, saying we should meet at a coffee shop not to far from Demetri's hotel. Since then, that has been the only thing on my mind.

"Dylan, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" I asked quietly and he nodded, giving me a quick hug.

Once out in the abandoned hallway I called Demetri.

_"Hello love, shouldn't you be busy learning something?" He asked and I smiled__, almost outside._

_"Hey and what they teach me is useless. You need to come pick me up. Now." I said pushing open the door and looked at the students who were brave enough to be outside in the cold._

_"I'll be there in 5minutes, you're lucky I was in the neighborhood." He said and I could practically hear his smile._

_"Thanks, see you in 5." I said and hung up._

Looking around I saw someone looking at me.

Looking in front of me again quickly, I turned my head slowly to the man's position again. He hadn't moved or took his eyes off of me.

Looking at my watch, I sighed. Only two minutes had passed. Discreetly turning my head his way, I saw he still stood there, still as a statue. What was this guy's problem? Hasn't he seen a school girl before?

The man wore normal clothes, but the black hoody covered his face. Looking at him again, I refused to look back. Maybe I would scare him off, but of course no such luck.

Gritting my teeth I made my way over to him. Stopping in front of him I crossed my arms.

"Would you mind telling me why you keep staring?" I asked, his head was cast downwards.

"Hello? I asked you a question!" I said, waving my hand in front of him. He grabbed my arm and my mouth opened in a silent scream at his strength and ice cold skin.

"Vampire." I whispered and for the first time he looked up and smiled. I gasped, recognizing who it was. Jane's twin.

"Tell Demetri he can't hide forever, he has to return to Volterra eventually. Not knowing where he is, doesn't mean we don't know where you are. Tell him Aro gives him two days and if he isn't in Volterra by Saturday evening, he will come to collect him himself." He said squeezing tighter, but released my arm and disappeared.

Rubbing my fore arm, I almost screamed when I heard someone hoot. I turned around and quickly made my way over to Demetri's car. Once inside I locked the door, for a sense of safety.

"Jane's twin brother was just here." I said and his smile dropped instantly.

"Where?" He asked already opening his door but I caught his arm.

"He's already gone. He told me to give you a message, he said Aro said you have to be back in Volterra by Saturday evening or he will come fetch you himself." I said, rubbing my arm again. Demetri picked up on this and grabbed my arm, pushing up my sleeve.

"He hurt you." He said, growling.

"It's nothing, I promise." I said, but he looked livid.

"This is not nothing!" He said, referring to my arm. "I'm going to kill Alec for this." He said lowly.

"Demetri please, it's nothing and it will heal." I said again, but he only gritted his teeth and started the car.

Sending a quick text I told Sarah to meet my right now at the coffee shop. The only reply I got was a _sure honey_.

"We need to go to the coffee shop I texted you earlier, were meeting them now." I said and he nodded.

"Why does Aro take this so seriously?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"I disobeyed orders and for a human no less." He said, smiling slightly.

"So what, you're like this dude's army?" I asked, a little confused.

"Kind of, yes. However this story has a lot of history, so it is best if saved for another time." He said and I sighed, falling back into the seat. Looking out the window at the passing buildings, I realized he has to leave.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, still looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I turned to look at him.

"Demetri, you can't stay here. You need to go back and explain, whatever this is, to him." I said, but he only looked forward and clenched his jaw.

"Look, it'll only be for a few days, you'll be back after the weekend. I'll be safe, I promise." I said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Demetri stopped in front of the coffee shop and I leaned forward to look at it. Hoping to see, well I don't know who, but old people. With no luck I sighed and climbed out, shutting the door behind me. I waited until I felt Demetri's hand settling on my waist.

"Do they know I'm here with you?" He asked next to me, but I shook my head.

"No and I also don't know what they look like." I said as we made our way into the coffee shop. The hostess smiled when we came in, but a girl about my age stopped in front of us.

Her green eyes were very light, the color of olives. She had flame red, straight hair, which hung over her shoulders and stopped in line with her green shirt. Her rosy cheeks were more pronounced by the friendly smile she gave us.

"Hi I'm Julie. You must be Sabrina, I'm your cousin. Your mother's 1year older brother's child. Wow that's a mouthful, isn't it?" She asked and I smiled.

"It's really nice to meet you and this is Demetri." I said and she seemed to notice him for the first time.

"Hello, will you be joining us?" She asked with the same bright smile and I nodded. She shrugged and started walking to a table in the back. She flung herself into one booth next to an old lady and smiled up at us.

"This is Sarah Ambrose, our grand mama. This is William Ambrose, our grand papa." She said and I looked at them skeptically.

Sarah had my mother's face and William had my mother's eyes. I could see the resemblance, but refrained from smiling. I didn't know these people yet, so I didn't really have an opinion yet.

"It's really nice to meet you, Sabrina. You look just like your mother." William said sitting on the chair.

"Thanks." I said, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"You may sit if you'd like." William said again and I nodded, sliding in first and Demetri next to me.

"Who might this young man be?" William asked again.

"Uhm, this is Demetri my..." I said trailing off, unsure of what to call him.

"Her boyfriend." He said with a smile and kissed my temple. I blushed, looking at him again with a small smile.

"Not to be rude, but I didn't know you would be bringing company." Sarah said, speaking for the first time, across me.

"Demetri knows everything I do and I want him to be here. So whatever we talk about, I have no problem with him hearing." I said, looking at her and she nodded.

Then the long awaited awkward silence began. However, our waitress thankfully interrupted us.

"Hello, I'm Lauren and I'll be your server for today. I would like to point out our special for today, a full house breakfast and our famous coffee. Is there anything I can help you with yet?" She said in a bored tone and fake smile. I guess being a waitress isn't all that fun.

"No thank you, I think were good for now." Sarah said and smiled to the black haired girl. She nodded and walked off.

"So Sabrina, how is Siena? This is my first time here and so far I love it!" Julie said with the same big smile.

"It's great living here, the city has a lot of history and I enjoy that." I said, smiling back at her. I had no problem with her, she was friendly enough. However my grandparents didn't talk much and seemed to be assessing me and Demetri. Before another awkward silence began I asked the question I've been dying to ask.

"Who is my father?" I asked immediately.

"Well, you obviously don't like chit-chat." William said, chuckling.

"I'm sorry, but I just want to know about my father." He nodded in understanding and Sarah began speaking, pulling my attention back to her.

"His name was Luca Leonardo Grey. Our families were very close. We had arranged a marriage between Luca and Anna. They had no objection, seeing as they were best friends since they were babies. Luca's mother and father died in a car accident, killing them instantly. Luca had taken it very badly, but he seemed to cope with your mother being there for him.

"Their deaths brought them closer, seeing as Luca's parents were basically Anna's second family. They fell in love and we were happy for them. We thought they would marry, but your mother broke it off. We had told her she has to do this, but there was no changing her mind. She later met George and they ran away together, with your mother already pregnant." Sarah finished with a sad smile.

"You're not telling me everything." I said crossing my arms. She looked at me and then at Demetri.

"If you want to know, he needs to leave." She said looking at Demetri with distaste.

"Apparently you didn't hear me, he's staying." I said, challenging her.

"Do you know what he is?" William hissed, my head snapped to him. How in the hell could he know?

"How do you know of me?" I heard Demetri ask next to me.

"We have our ways. It is a disgrace to our family for one of our own to be with a vampire." William said, saying the word vampire as if it was venom in his mouth.

"Well, lucky for you I'm Evans not Ambrose, so you don't have to worry about me being a disgrace. If you don't want to tell me something I will leave." I said, making a move to stand.

"Please don't leave. We are not used to vampires being this close and not killing one of us." Julie said, pleadingly. Looking at her, I sat down again.

"What are you?" I asked, leaning back.

"Do you feel a... uhm how do I explain this?" Julie mumbled tapping her bottom lip with her middle finger.

"Did you ever feel a vibe from Demetri? Like it warns you away?" Julie asked.

"The first time he touched my arm I felt it, he felt it too." I said looking at him beside me.

"Well, it's like a protecting or warning mechanism. When you've practiced more you don't even have to touch a vampire to sense them, you can do it from a distance. Do you understand?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes I understand, thank you." I said smiling at her. "However that still doesn't really answer my question." I said.

"Sabrina, I'm a witch. That means you're also one." Julie said with a huge smile.

Well shit.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So you guys have waited longer than a week and I am so so so so sorry! But I was busy with school and work. Also I just could not write ANYTHING. I tried, but everything I wrote was really awful and I don't know if this is any good! Feel free to tell me if it was and sorry again for the wait. Enjoy.

Chapter 12

Silence.

That's the only thing I heard. Whether they were talking or not, I wouldn't know.

A witch. How in the hell can I be a witch?! Witch my arse!

"Sabrina?" I felt someone taking my hand and looked to the side.

"Are you alright?" Demetri asked and I nodded my head.

"What do you mean 'witch'?" I asked, looking at Julie.

"Well, we don't use wands and stuff like that. We use the elements to do spells. Water, fire, things like that. A full moon is a very big power source for us. The weight of the spells someone can do depends on your lineage. For example Abrose is one of the most powerful families there is." She said slowly.

"Where is my father?" I asked, still looking at Julie. When she stayed silent I turned towards Sarah.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina, but he passed away. After your mother left him, he died in a fire. It was suicide, he set his family home on fire with himself locked in his father's study." Sarah said, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Does my mother know he's dead?" I asked with tears stinging my eyes.

"No, we don't think so." William said. I nodded and stood up.

"If it's alright I'll call you later. I just need some time now." I said and Sarah nodded. Demetri took my hand and led me outside.

Opening the door for me I got into Demetri's car and looked in through the cafe's window. William looking solemn, Sarah was saying something and Julie looking at them with concern.

"What is she saying?" I asked when Demetri shut his door.

"They want to take you back to Hungary. They want to train you and show you your heritage." He said. I nodded and turned to look at him.

"Take me home." I said and he nodded.

My father is dead. My mother might not even know and I have to tell her. How do you tell someone your first love is dead? If she even loved him. She left him, just like that. I don't even think he knew she was pregnant.

And I'm a witch! A witch who has a vampire for a boyfriend. What has my life turned into?

"Sabrina, we are here." Demetri said next to me. I smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Thank you, for coming with me. I really don't know if I could've gone through it without you." I said softly. He kissed me again and leaned over to open my door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said and I nodded getting out.

Standing on the sidewalk, I looked after him as he drove off. Sighing I went inside to go talk to my mother.

oO0Oo

"Mom?" I asked, closing the door behind me. "Mom, you here?" I asked again walking further into the apartment. My mother sat at the dinner table with her back towards me.

"Mom, I- I need to tell you something." I said, standing next to her.

"You can sit down, Sabrina, I promise I'm not angry." She said, looking up at me. I smiled slightly and sat down.

"I found out a few things today..." I started, looking at her with concern, but she smiled to encourage me.

"I don't know if you know this, but my father- my real father- he uhm, he died." I said slowly. Looking at her surprised face, I knew she didn't know about this. After a few minutes the surprise wore off and a sadness filled her eyes. Taking her hand I could see a tear escape her eye.

"I am so sorry mom. Sarah told me when I asked her where he was. She said they didn't know if you knew about him, because you were already gone at the time." I said, my throat starting to tighten at the sight of my mother crying and at the thought of never getting the chance to know my father.

"It's alright, just a bit of a shock. I'm sorry you won't get the chance to meet him, he was a good man." She said.

"She didn't tell me why." I said, looking at her with a frown.

"Didn't tell you what?" She asked me confused.

"She didn't tell me why you left him, Mom." I said.

"Sabrina, after his parents died, he wasn't the same man I fell in love with. He became angry with everybody and everything. He never hurt me, but he changed. He made plans to destroy things and control others. I didn't want to be part of that, so I left him. I then met George and he made me happy, so I left when your grandparents didn't approve of him. I know it was a rash and sudden decision, but I couldn't start something with someone else in Hungary when I was pregnant with you." She said.

"She told me that I'm a witch." I said, looking at my hands in my lap.

"Sabrina... This isn't necessarily a good thing. You grandparents they- they aren't going to just leave if you tell them you don't want any part in this." She said slowly.

"I understand, but I want to know what's going on with me." I said with determination. "I need to know mom." I added softly.

"I know honey, that's why if you want to go, your father and I decided we will let you." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you, but can't you show me?" I asked hopefully. I didn't really like the idea of leaving my family.

"I can, but your grandparents know more than I do. They can show and teach you so much more than I ever could." She said, standing up and kissing my forehead.

"Thanks Mom. Goodnight." I said and she smiled, making her way towards her room.

"Oh and this Demetri fellow, I'm guessing you know what he is, yes?" She asked, looking at me from around the corner. My eyes grew wide and my mouth hung open, thinking of a reply.

"Yes I knew, just be careful." She said and disappeared around the corner.

Mothers really do know _everything._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Again. Writing these few chapters lately has been very hard. I'm already busy with chapter so hopefully you won't wait tat long for it! Enjoy chapter 14 - Aro comes in! *excited face***

Chapter 13

"Sabrina." Someone whispered into my ear. Groaning I rolled over, wanting to continue sleeping.

"Sweetheart you need to wake up." Someone said next to me.

"Five more minutes." I said sleepily. After a few seconds I felt something cold and soft press against my jaw. Finally opening my eyes I turned around and saw Demetri's smiling face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"I am here to take you to school like the good boyfriend that I am." He said proudly.

"Good huh?" I asked with a smile. "Of course I'm good!" He said and I laughed, pulling the covers over my head again.

"Just five more minutes, because I'm exhausted." I said with my eyes closed. I felt him get off of the bed and the covers being lifted next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he climbed in next to me.

"Climbing under the covers, what does it look like?" He said and I rolled my eyes at him. Resting my chin on his chest, I looked up at him.

"When are you leaving?" I asked him softly.

"After school comes out, I'll pick you up and drop you off here. Then I'll be headed back to Volterra." He said with a sigh.

"Don't you like it there?" I asked frowning slightly.

"No, I love it there. It's my home and I miss Felix..." He said but I cut him off. "What? Do I have competition?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Very funny, but no. He's like my brother. I don't look forward to seeing Aro." He said frowning.

"Why? I mean you told Jane you'd be back when your done here." I said scouting closer and in return his arm wrapped around my waist.

"I don't think Jane gave the message through the way I wanted her to. Aro is not going to be pleased with my actions and the chances of me being punished is very large." He said, playing with one of my curls and avoiding my eyes.

"Demetri, maybe I should go with? I mean I don't want you to be punished for something I practically did." I said and at this his eyes snapped to mine.

"No. There is no way in hell I am going to let you come with me back to Volterra. If something were to go wrong I won't be able to protect you against a castle full of vampires." He said with a stern look. "I will go on my own and you will spend the weekend with your family or with Dylan. But you will not join me back to Volterra." He said and I looked sideways.

If Demetri were to get punished it will be on me. I don't even know what "punishment" meant in Aro's eyes.

Feeling myself being rolled over I shrieked, but grew silent when Demetri was hovering above me.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me coming into your life." I said softly.

"I won't get hurt, I promise. I'll be back first thing Monday morning." He said with a smile and kissed me softly. Demetri was soft, and equally as cautious as he allowed his hand to travel up the base of my neck to my cheek. Wrapping my arms around his neck I ran my tongue carefully over his lower lip. Demetri pulled me closer as our lips moved together.

"Sabrina, time to get-" I heard my mothers voice at the door and Demetri and I flew apart. Him sitting at the end of the bed and me half in the middle.

We sat there in silence as my mother's eyes moved from me to Demetri, back and forth. I could se her frowning more deeply and I could see she was beginning to get super pissed.

"What are you doing in my daughters bedroom at 7a.m in the morning!?" My mother screamed and I flinched.

"Well mrs. Evans, I... Well I-" he said and for the first time ever Demetri was speechless.

"I called him!" I said quickly. "I called him and he came over." I said looking at her with wide eyes. My father came running towards us with a freaking baseball bat.

"What's going on?! Why are you screaming?" He said with wild eyes, but stopped when he saw Demetri.

"What are you doing in my little girls bedroom?" He asked looking at Demetri with a glare. I didn't even refrain from face palming myself.

"Look I called him and he came over. Can we _please_ just put away the bat?" I asked standing up from the bed.

"Fine, I'll put it away. However you need to get ready for school, and then Demetri can join me in the living room." My dad said with a smile.

"Dad no. You're not going to interrogate him!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You have no choice because he is not staying in this room." My mother said and I let my arms drop, my hand forming small fists.

"It's OK Sabrina, I'll see you in like 10min." Demetri said also standing from the bed.

I looked from my parents smiling faces to Demetri. Turning to face him I gave my parents a quick, sweet smile and threw my arms around Demetri's neck. Looking at his mortified expression, I smiled and gave him a long lingering kiss. After a few seconds his right hand grabbed my waist and I smiled. Pulling back I turned to my parents astounded faces.

"I'm done now, you can take him." I said and went into the bathroom with a huge smile.

oO0Oo

"What did my parents want?" I asked when we walked out the front door. He frowned and opened his mouth, but decided to close it again.

"I'm not sure really. Your mother kept giving me this knowing look. And your father... How do they know about me?" He asked finally stopping in front of the Audi.

"Well my mom is also a witch, so I'm guessing she told him?" I said with a shrug. He nodded, the same frown still present.

"They asked me if I was going to kill you." He said seriously. I knew I shouldn't but I did. I began laughing my arse off.

"Sabrina this isn't funny." He said irritated. I stopped laughing, but I was still smiling. Sobering up, I looked at him seriously.

"Well are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"No! Of course not! I don't even know why he asked me that." Demetri said and I giggled. Smiling slightly, he groaned and ran his hand through his hair. Giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, I opened the car door and climbed in. After a few seconds he got in next to me.

"I think that was the first time I've ever been nervous." He mumbled. I smiled and cupped his cheek with my hand.

"Aw, poor baby." I said pouting, he groaned again and started the car, speeding down the street with me laughing whole heartedly.

oO0Oo

"Look all I'm saying is now that school is done we can do whatever we want!" Dylan said as we walked to the door. "The world is our oyster!" He said grinning like an idiot.

"Really Dylan? The world is out oyster? And you know I can't afford something like that." I said smiling at him.

"Well yeah I know, but I'm sure my dad won't mind paying for his 5th child." He said thoughtfully.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." I said and he sighed exasperated.

"I'll come by tonight OK? I need to go now though Megan's already waiting. You're alright waiting for Demetri?" He asked. I nodded and he kissed my forehead, running towards the bike.

Once they were off, I stood there waiting for Demetri to come. He was already 10minutes late. Sitting on the sidewalk I saw a blue BMW come into the parking lot. It stopped in front of me and I got to my feet, trying to see into the tinted windows.

At first I felt something running over my lip and brought my hand to my nose. It was starting to bleed, badly. Next came the headache, well more like an aneurysm. Falling to the ground, the last thing I saw was red heels stopping in front of me.

Oh crap.

oO0Oo

Waking up, all the pain was gone and the only trace of me being in pain was the dry blood. Pushing my hands in front of me, I tried to push open wherever I was.

Already panicking, I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. Listening I could hear the roar of an engine. I was in a damn trunk.

Double crap.

Feeling for my purse, I found nothing but a crowbar and a red triangle. OK so maybe the crowbar I can use.

Why in the hell does this keep happening to me?! This being a witch thing is really starting to piss me off.

Turing over I laid on stomach and felt my back pockets for my phone.

Ha! Stupid bitch didn't take my phone.

My battery was about to die and I had like 82 messages and my 53 missed calls - all from Demetri.

Sabrina - 18:13

**Help me. Someone picked me after school, I'm in a BMW trunk.**

Waiting for the response my phone died and I had to refrain from using the crowbar to destroy it. Putting it back into my pocket, I used the crowbar to try and get the trunk to open. With no luck of course. Turning towards the seat, I kicked the seat in order to give the person an idea that maybe I wanna get out!

The car screeched to a sudden stop and I hit my head against the door. Quickly turning around I took the crowbar in hand and waited for someone to open the trunk.

I heard a car door open and after a few seconds the trunk opened and I first used my feet to kick whoever stood there. Hearing a grunt I quickly climbed out and held the crowbar high, ready to strike.

"Thank you for that. Definitely gonna leave a mark." The women said in tight black skinny jeans, red tank and red heels. Her brown straight hair hung in front of her face. When she stood back up, I gripped the crowbar tighter and she held her hands up in surrender.

"Who are you?" I asked her with a glare.

"My name, little girl, is not important. What is important is you getting back into that trunk." She said. Her sky blue eyes held a darkness to them and it contrasted with the sweet, friendly smile.

"I am not getting back in there. Old woman." I said smirking at her. Her smile dropped and she lifted her right hand, as if curled around my throat. My smile faded and I dropped the iron. I couldn't breath and no matter what I did, my brain couldn't tell my lungs to breath. I stumbled to the trunk and held onto the car for support.

"Now first of all I am not old and second, I'm doing this as a favor. Personally I hate children, but he wanted you and told me to come get you. So you see, I don't like you and you don't like me. So let's just get you into the trunk and continue this journey without any more hassles. OK?" She said all chipper and dropped her hand. Gasping to get air back into my lungs I glared at her but started smiling when I saw Demetri behind her.

"Well love, personally I don't really like people kidnapping my girlfriend and I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't do it. However we don't always get what we want do we?" He said nonchalantly, as if discussing the weather. Flashing towards her he grabbed her throat and lifted her slightly.

"Tell whoever sent you, that if they do it again, I will find them and kill them. Understand?" He asked lifting an eyebrow. When she nodded wide eyed he dropped her and she fell to the floor.

Flashing over towards me, he held me at arms length and looked me over. Seeing the blood, I could see the rage in his eyes.

"On second thought, killing the messenger. Well it usually sends a message." He said turning towards her. He stopped and his hands flew to his head. A grunt escaped his lips and he fell to his knees. Running towards him I caught him before he fell and looked at him with concern.

He looked behind me and I turned my head to see this women with a wicked smile. Standing up, I looked at her and held my hand the same way she did a few minutes ago. Almost closing my hand completely, I looked at her with hatred and dropped my hand.

"Go now, and I promise he won't kill you." I said and she nodded getting into the car and sped down the road. Turning around quickly I fell to my knees quickly and lifted his head into my hands.

"Well, that was fun." He said and I smiled, kissing him on the lips. He pulled away quickly and stood a few feet away from me.

"What?" I asked also standing.

"The blood." He said hoarsely and my hand flew to my lips in sudden realization. Using my shirt I rubbed off the blood. "Better?" I asked and he nodded.

Walking over to him again I threw my arms around him and buried my face in the crook of his neck. His arms came around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I am so so sorry I was late." He said and I shook my head, kissing his neck to let him know it was okay.

"Let's just go home, wherever that is." I said pulling back and he chuckled. "Come on, I'm parked a few meters down the road." He said grabbing my waist as we walked back to his car.

oO0Oo

Demetri and I were making our way towards his hotel room. I didn't want to say goodbye yet, so I came here with him.

"So vampires can't get drunk?" I asked.

"No, to be honest it doesn't taste all that well to me either." He said, scrunching up his nose in disgust. I giggled and shook my head.

"Well, that kind of sucks. It would have been funny to see a drunk Demetri." I said, imagining Demetri slurring and stumbling.

He chuckled beside me and brought our linked hands to his mouth, kissing my knuckles softly. Opening the door, I walked in slightly behind him to close the door. Turning around I saw two people standing by the window.

A man with long black hair and a black suit. His eyes were red, like Demetri's and he had a friendly smile on his face. The woman next to him had black hair and looked to be scared, trapped maybe?

Demetri pulled me behind him and I gasped at the sudden movement. His left hand didn't leave mine as he kept an eye on what was obviously vampires in front of us.

"Master Aro." He said lowly. "Renata." He said acknowledging the woman.

"Demetri, it is certainly nice to see you again. Jane told me you had fallen for a human girl..." He said, looking at me behind Demetri before his eyes flicked back to Demetri. "I can see she was right." He said with the same friendly smile.

"Tell me, is she your mate?" He asked and I frowned at the name. His mate? What the hell does that mean?

"I don't know." Demetri said, his eyes following Aro as he walked to the fireplace.

"Jane also mentioned something interesting to me. About the girl, Sabrina is it?" He asked regarding me for the first time. I nodded slightly and his smile widened.

"You disobeyed orders, Demetri. You know I do not like disobedience." He said casually. My hand on Demetri's tightened.

"I have not decided what to do with you yet however. Would you mind giving me your hand?" He asked and I frowned. He wanted his what?

Demetri stepped forward, leaving me behind. Aro held out his hand and Demetri placed his hand in Aro's. A few moments of silence passed and a dazzling smile took over Aro's features.

"My my. It seems you won't be punished after all." He said and I frowned at him again.

"Who would've thought witches actually exist." Aro said smirking.

Triple crap.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: OK so thank you to my guest review. I just want to reply on your review! First of all, in my first chapter I made it clear that this is my first story. Second of all I know Demetri has Greek origins, but since you haven't watched the movie you probably wouldn't know he had a British accent. Third of all, this is MY story if I want to let them use the money they have then it's my problem. Fourth I like Dylan so screw you and who's plot is it? Mine or yours? And lastly screw you again, because you just insulted everybody who followed, favorite or rewied this story. Oh and I almost forgot you can take your knowledge and shove it! Thank you for booklover1598 who always reviews, I really appreciate it. And now chapter 14, please review!**

Chapter 14

How does he know I'm a witch? Was he here when everything happened? Vampires do seem like the type to hang out in dark corners.

"Aro can read every thought you've ever had with one touch." Demetri said answering my unsaid question.

"I would like to try and read your thoughts?" Aro said softly. Looking at Demetri, I saw he had a frown present. I shook my head no and Aro's smile fell.

In a flash Demetri was standing in front of me again. I took a step back, but he held my upper arms and smiled reassuringly.

"OK." I said just above a whisper. Demetri kissed my forehead and I made my way over to Aro. He had his smile back up and his hand held out. Taking it cautiously, I looked up at him.

Images of Aro in another time period flashed through my mind, talking to a woman. His sister maybe? They were talking. Marcus. Who's Marcus?

Aro he- he killed her!

Gasping, I ripped my hand from his. Walking backwards, I walked into someone's chest. Looking up, I saw it was Demetri.

"You killed her." I said slowly. Aro looked shocked.

"Sabrina what are you talking about?" Demetri asked behind me. Tears started to sting my eyes.

"Leave us. Now!" Aro said hotly. The woman, Renata, made a move to protest, but stopped when Aro gave her a glare.

"Demetri take Renata somewhere far away." Aro said and Demetri nodded looking at me. He came over quickly and gave me a soft, but passionate kiss.

"I'll see you later." He said and I nodded. Watching the both of them leave, Renata looking back at Aro quite a few times.

"Have you always had this ability?" He asked casually. I shook my head and he nodded.

"When did your powers start to manifest?" He asked looking out the window again.

"On my birthday I didn't see Demetri, I felt him. I have thrown Jane into a wall with my hands. I strangled another witch with the use of my hand." I said and he smiled a wide smile.

"The witch that kidnapped you I presume?" He asked and I nodded.

"What is a 'mate'?" I asked looking at him.

"It is to a vampire like a soul-mate is to a human." He said and I nodded. Was I Demetri's mate?

"How do you know about Didyme?" He asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"When you took my hand, I saw you. Talking to her at first, about someone named Marcus. Then you killed her." I said slowly. "You killed your own sister." I said with disgust. A few mintunes of silence passed with me glaring at him and him looking calm.

"Do they know?" I ask again.

"No. None of them do. I would like to keep it that way." He said walking towards me.

"And if I tell someone?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. He flashed towards me, stopping inches away from my face.

"Well then miss Evans, we are going to have a problem." He said with the same friendly smile still present.

"Well then, it's a good thing I don't plan on telling anybody." I said, a smile of my own forming.

"Excellent!" He said clapping his hands together after he moved away.

"You can call Demetri now, I have told you what I wanted to tell you." He said walking back over to the window. Pulling my phone out of my back pocket, I quickly typed a message to Demetri. It wasn't even five minutes and he was coming through the door.

"Hi." I said and he smiled kissing my forehead. He turned around then and I stood next to him.

"Sabrina it was a pleasure meeting you. Seeing as you are done with school maybe you can join Demetri in Volterra. You'd do good if you return shortly Demetri. It has been longer than a week already." He smiled at both of us again and disappeared through the door.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked looking me over, with concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine Demetri, I promise." I said hugging him around the waist. He looked down at me with a smile and kissed my nose.

"What did you talk about?" He asked me. I released him and walked over to the bed.

"Not much. Just my ability's and I asked him what a 'mate' was." I said pulling back the covers. I took off my shoes and jacket and got into bed. He looked at me amused and I frowned.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Miss Evans, I do believe you just climbed into my bed without me." He said with a smile.

"Well sir, I have no objections if you join me." I said and he chuckled, coming towards the bed. I quickly typed Dylan a message, saying he shouldn't come over.

"Who are you texting?" He asked, sitting against the headboard. "Just Dylan. He wanted to come over, but I'm with you." I said and he nodded. I settled on my side, my arm propping my head up.

"How long have you and Dylan been friends?" He asked looking at me.

"Two years, why do you ask?" I asked looking at him.

"No reason. Did you guys ever go father than friendship?" He asked looking in front of him.

"Well the first time we hung out it was actually a date. We kissed, but we knew we didn't like each other it that way." I said frowning. Mimicking me, he lay down facing me. Using his left hand, he took a piece of my hair and twirled it around his finger.

"Am I your mate?" I whispered. His eyes snaped to mine.

"I don't know. A vampire only has one mate. I don't know how it feels, but I don't want to leave you Sabrina, ever." He said passionately. "Aro would know, but he likes to keep things to himself. Keep things a mystery." He said smiling slightly.

"So if you or I were to ask him, do you think he would tell us?" I asked rolling over onto my stomach.

"I don't know, depends on his mood." He said, caressing my cheek with his knuckles.

Am I Demetri's mate? I don't even know how this thing works, let a alone if I want to be his mate. Do I even get a say in this? Thinking of a life without Demetri put a ache in my chest. I don't think I could go on without him. Why should Demetri go back soon? I mean, I know he has to go back. But do I have to go with him? I would love to see Volterra, but I can't just leave my family behind. Dylan! What would I do without my Dylan? He's my best friend for crying out loud! I can't just leave him.

"When do you need to leave for Volterra?" I asked him.

"I don't know, next week maybe." He said laughing slightly.

"I don't know if I want to go. I mean, I don't want to leave my family behind. And Dylan, we had all these plans for after school." I said sitting up.

"Hey, don't worry. You don't have to come with me." He said grabbing my face in his hands. I searched his eyes for disappointment, but only found understanding.

"I don't want to leave you, ever." I whispered.

"And you won't, I'll talk to Aro. I'll ask him if I can come back." He said.

"I don't mind going with you. I just, I can't leave my family. I don't know what they'll do without me." I said and he nodded, kissing my forehead.

"We'll think of something, I promise." He said pulling me down on top of him. I rested my head on his chest and listened for a heartbeat I wasn't going to find.

Maybe some sleep would do me good.

oO0Oo

Rolling over I felt the bed was empty and opened my eyes to the blinding sun coming through the window. I saw no sign of Demetri.

Climbing, well more like stumbling, out of bed I made my way over to the bathroom.

Wow, I looked like hell. I didn't just look like hell I also felt like hell. What is wrong with me?

I splattered water on my face to wake me up and made a bun on top of my head. OK this can not be normal, I'm so gonna throw-up now!

What is going on?! I didn't drink, I am _not_ pregnant and I don't know what else it could be. Walking into the bedroom again, I took my phone from the counter.

"Hey Mom, I'm at Demetri's. I know I should've come home, but I fell asleep. I don't feel so good and I don't know where Demetri is." I said sitting against the bed.

"What's wrong? How do you feel?" She asked quickly.

"I'm nauseas and I am not pregnant and I didn't drink, I promise." I said.

"Are you wearing any jewelry? A necklace, bracelet, ring anything?" She asked hurriedly.

"I don't know ma, the pendant. The one you gave me." I said feeling sleepy and my eyes droopy.

"Sabrina! Listen to me, take it off now." She said. Wait, who said it? "Sabrina?! Wake up and take off the necklace." She said again, but sleeping sounded so much better now.

The floor is not comfortable, beats getting up though.

oO0Oo

It took longer to get breakfast than I thought it would, but it was almost 10am. Hopefully she was still asleep. Opening the door quickly I saw she lay on the floor.

"Sabrina! Sabrina are you there?" Her mother's voice came through the cellphone.

"Mrs. Evans Sabrina passed out or something, she doesn't want to wake up." I said taking the phone and lifting Sabrina's head.

"Bring her over to the apartment, someone used magic on her." She said and I pressed end and shoved the phone into my pocket.

Lifting her into my arms bridal style, I sped through the window and made my way to her apartment. Not bothering to knock I opened the door and laid her down on her bed. Her mother right on my heels.

She ripped off Sabrina's pendant and closed her hands over it. She started chanting lowly in another language, Latin maybe? Or old greek? I'm not sure and I also don't really care right now. Sabrina wasn't waking up.

At her mothers gasp my head snapped back to her. She had dropped the pendant and stared at it with disbelief.

"Luca." She said softly.

"What do you mean Luca? Luca as in Sabrina's father? Isn't he dead?" I asked standing right in front of her.

"Apparently he isn't." She said still looking down at the pendant.

"How do you know he is still alive?" I asked her.

"It was him who tried to put a curse on Sabrina. He tried to kill his own daughter!" She said outraged now.

"A woman kidnapped Sabrina yesterday. Brown hair, brown eyes, she was also a witch. We didn't get her name." I said and her head snapped towards me.

"And you are only telling me this now!?" She screamed. Maybe I should've left that part out?

"Well she didn't want to come back home, I thought that maybe she would call you but she never did. So I left it alone." I said cautiously.

"I'll speak to her about this once she wakes up. I need to go get a few herbs in the kitchen to ensure her waking up. Don't let her get kidnapped while I'm gone." She snapped. I nodded furiously and sat down next to Sabrina when her mother was out the door.

Oh Sabrina! Won't you just wake up and deal with your scary mother?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait, but it just keeps getting harder and harder for me to write something! I'll see how quick I can post again, but I have a wedding this weekend soooo hope for the best! Anywho tell me what you think and enjoy chapter 15!**

Chapter 15

Left to right, round and round, up and down. That same motion kept going over my knuckles. Again and again and again.

It was comforting.

At least the sick feeling is gone. I turned my palm upwards slightly and the motion stopped.

"Sabrina?" I heard Demetri's voice and I smiled, or at least I think I smiled. Seeing as he kissed me I think I did. Slowly blinking a few times to come out of dreamland, I saw he was smiling down on me.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up, but regretting my decision as soon as I was upright.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head with a smile.

"Nothing. How did I get here?" I asked, looking around my room.

"Your pendant, someone cursed it and it had an effect on you." He said, kissing my knuckles.

"All I remember is feeling really sick and sleepy. Where's my mother?" I asked, swinging my feet off the bed.

"Sabrina, you're mother said you shouldn't stand up. She's in the kitchen, mixing herbs to help ensure your well-being." He said, standing next to me.

"I'm fine." I said, walking to the door, but grabbed his arm when I felt dizzy. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy is all." I said at his concern look. He grabbed me around the waist and I leaned into him while we walked to the kitchen.

"What is she doing out of bed?" My mother asked Demetri.

"She didn't want to listen to me." He said in defense and I smirked.

"Sorry Mom, but I need to know what's going on." I said, leaning against the counter.

"Your pendant was cursed. Dark magic, I presume. Not many witches use dark magic, because it's damaging to your sole. The curse was specifically designed to let you sleep, go into a coma if you will. However Demetri found you and I was able to help you, but you still need to drink this." She said, giving me a cup with what looked like tea, I hope.

"Do you know who did this to me?" I asked looking at her. She and Demetri looked at each other weirdly and I frowned.

"What?" I asked, placing the cup down on the counter next to me.

"It was your father, Sabrina. Luca did this to you." She said and I stared at her open mouthed.

"That is not possible. He is dead, I told you myself he is dead!" I said, looking at them.

"And I thought so too, but he isn't. When someone does magic, it leaves a mark. I was able to detect his. Good or bad, the mark you leave is the same." She said taking my hands in hers. "Luca Grey is alive." She said again.

"If he's alive, why the hell does he want me in a coma or whatever?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I don't know. Does you're grandparents know about this?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"Maybe you should tell them. Find out if they knew about him being alive." She said, stepping back.

"What do you mean? They wouldn't lie to me about this." I said frowning.

"I wouldn't put it past them, Sabrina. They are not who you think they are. I lived with them for 18 years, I know how they are. How they think." She said, walking back over to me again.

"Fine. I'll call her and ask her to meet me here, okay?" I asked and she nodded. I took the mug and walked back to my room. Putting the mug down next to the bed I fell down face first.

"Come on, Sabrina. Even though you don't think your grandparents is lying to you, maybe you should just take your mother's words into consideration." He said gently and I rolled over onto my back.

"I don't know. I haven't really got to know them, so I can't just take my mothers side on this. I at least owe it to them to get to know them." I said staring up at the ceiling.

"I understand and you know I'll be here every step of the way. However I will be leaving you for a couple of days. I'm leaving on Monday, Aro wants me back in Volterra." He said and I sat up straight.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, you should stay here and sort things out. I'll be back by Wednesday or Thursday." He said, grabbing the cup and sitting down next to me.

"Drink. Now." He said, pushing the cup into my hands. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the cup, staring at him over the edge. He glared at me and I downed it.

"There, you happy?" I asked and he smiled, nodding.

oO0Oo

"Thank you for coming, I really appreciate it." I said when I opened the front door.

"Of course dear, when you called we were quite happy." William said with a friendly smile. I smiled and stood aside so they could enter. Julie wasn't with them and I kind of missed her happy presence.

I led them to the couches in the living room where Demetri and my mother already sat. They paused once they saw them, or my mother I'm not certain.

"Anna." Sarah whispered next to me.

"Mama." She said back curtly and Sarah frowned in response.

"You guys can sit down if you like." I said and sat down next to Demetri. They hesitated for a bit, but eventually sat down.

"Where is Julie?" I asked quickly.

"She is back at the hotel room. She wanted to get some sleep to go sight seeing tomorrow. She wanted to know if you would like to go with her, be her tour guide." Sarah said with a gentle smile.

"I would love to, but Demetri is leaving on Monday so I would like to spend tomorrow with him if possible." I said and she nodded.

"I understand, I will inform her once we get back." She said with a smile.

"Thank you. I'm guessing you want to know why I called you." I said and they both nodded.

"Luca is alive. He tried to put a curse on Sabrina this morning." My mother said flatly. I glared at her and she shrugged.

"What do you mean he is alive?" William asked, sitting forward in his seat.

"I mean he's alive. The body you found in the Grey mansion wasn't his, it was somebody else's." My mother said and they both looked mortified.

"No, the body we found in the mansion was his. The DNA tests showed that the body belonged to Luca Grey." Sarah said.

"Then the tests were wrong, Mother. You know that magic leaves a mark. I know his mark, I took the pendant as soon as she got here and I sensed his mark. He is alive, whether you want to believe me or not, he is." My mother said hotly.

"Please, can we just not fight? Look, I believe my mother. A woman tried to kidnap me yesterday, she kept talking about a 'him'. What if she works for him or something?" I said, looking at all three of them.

"I can find him if your magic doesn't have some spell to ward off vampires or something. If I find him, then you'll know he's still alive. However, I am leaving for Volterra on Monday and won't be returning until later that week. As soon as I am back I will help you." Demetri spoke next to me with determination and finality. I smiled up at his stern expression and my mother relaxed back into her chair.

"We do not need you help, vampire. If Luca is alive then we will find him ourselves." Sarah hissed. William stared at her in disbelief, with his mouth agape.

"Demetri is only trying to help! He will be able to find my father much faster." I growled at her.

"He isn't supposed to be apart of this. He is a vampire, an enemy to our kind." She said, glaring at Demetri.

"He is not an enemy to me or my family! He just wants to help me with all of this and you're turning down his much needed help!" I said, glaring at her.

"Sabrina is right, honey, he will help us locate him and then we can ask him why he cursed his own daughter." William said, looking at his wife. Her eyes widened with the end of the sentence.

"Do you know why he cursed me?" I asked and she gaped at me with a look of horror etched on her face. "Do you?" I asked again and she stood up abruptly.

"Come, William. I will not tolerate being interrogated by my own grand daughter!" She said as she made her way to the door.

"It was nice seeing you again, Sabrina, Demetri." He said, nodding to both of us as he stood. He walked over to the chair my mom sat in and kissed her temple. He whispered something to her and walked towards the open door. He closed it behind him softly and we were left in silence.

"So Mom, how do we find my father?" I asked after a few minutes.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: No I am not dead and no I did not abandon this story. I just had a bit of a time problem... And a writing problem. I couldn't write anything and I also didn't have any time to write anything. So you see my problem? Anywhoo this isn't a long chapter, but hopefully the next one will be longer. Enjoy chapter 16 and please review?**

Chapter 16

Tomorrow is Monday and then Demetri would be leaving for Volterra. We had spent the whole day together. We drove out of town to Montepulciano, a town about 70km south east of Siena.

We walked to the main attractions in town, so to say my feet were sore would be putting it lightly. Not really to my surprise, he had been there before. And by before I mean a thousand years ago, well not a thousand...

Even though I am tired, I really did enjoy spending the day with him.

We were at my apartment now and it was about 6pm. Dad and the twins were taking a nap and the rest of us were seated at the dining table, talking about Luca.

"Look mom he doesn't know I'm his daughter. If he does then someone told him, and that someone then needs to know that he's alive and kicking." I said resting my arms on the table.

"I understand this darling, but if he doesn't know you're his daughter then why did he kidnap and curse you?" She asked with a deep frown.

"I don't know, it's not like I have anything he wants." I said with a exasperated sigh. We sat in silence with Demetri still quiet next to me.

"What if you do?" He asked looking at us. "What do you mean?" My mother asked sitting forward again.

"I mean, what if Sabrina has something that he wants? Something to do with her magic. Sarah said that Ambrose is one of the most powerful witch families there is. What if Sabrina can do something other witches can't?" He said and I frowned.

"We can't know that. I have absolutely no training and I'm sure all witches can do the same thing." I said looking at him skeptically.

"Not exactly. Every witch has a power that is unique. Nobody else can do it and only after that witch dies someone else can be born with the same unique power." She said.

"Well I don't think I have one, because nothing has happened to indicate that I have a unique power or whatever. What was yours in any way?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I have the gift to take ones memory away. Your powers started to manifest when you were 16, but I performed a spell to keep it dormant. I then used my gift to make you forget it ever happened." She said and I frowned.

She made me forget? I know she doesn't want this for me, but wasn't that my choice to make? If she didn't do any of that, then maybe now I wouldn't be so clueless about everything.

"Well that's enough witchy talk for a day. I think I'm gonna go for a walk." I said pushing away from the table.

"Sabrina you have to understand why I did what I did." She said coming after me. "I understand mom, I just don't condone it. It was my choice to make not yours." I said softly. I looked towards Demetri now standing at the door and made my way over to him.

"I'll be back later." I said and she nodded.

oO0Oo

"Technically this doesn't count as talking a walk." Demetri said next to me.

"Whatever okay. I'm exhausted and my feet are sore." I said looking up at him through my lashes.

"I'm leaving early tomorrow morning. Which means you have to go home tonight." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't do that." He said and I looked at him quizzically. "Don't roll your eyes." He said again and I smiled.

"Why? Does it bother you?" I asked and he nodded with a frown.

"You're very stubborn. You try to defy me at every corner and you don't mind speaking to me however you see fit." He said and I laughed.

"That bothers you?" I asked and he nodded again. "Yes, nobody talks back. Or at least no human does. They're to afraid, but that does not seem to bother you." He said and I moved closer on the bed.

"Well that's strange, because you're not such a scary vampire." I said tracing a pattern on his chest.

"That's because you haven't seen me angry." He said and I smiled lazily. Pushing him on his back, I laid my head on his chest.

I am so tired and I didn't want to go home. I was happy with just sleeping here for like three days or something.

"Come on Sabrina, I need to take you home. You told your mother you'd be back." I heard him say softly while stroking my hair.

Ignoring his mumbling, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

oO0Oo

I heard my phone ringing and Demetri getting up to go and fetch it.

"Sabrina it's your grandmother, you need to answer it." He said next to me and I groaned.

"Just answer it, I'm tired!" I said, stuffing my face into the pillow.

"Hello, Sabrina Evans phone." Demetri said formally and I smiled. He stayed quiet for a few minutes and I waited intensely.

"Of course, I'll tell her you won't take no for an answer. You too, goodbye." He said and I lifted my head as he ended the call.

"That was Julie, your cousin. She's picking you up at nine. She's going to help you practice with your magic." He said and I reached over him to get my phone.

"Shit! It's already 8:45, why didn't you wake me?" I asked falling down over him on the other side of the bed.

"Easy! I lost track of time. Come one I'll take you home and you can get ready." He said helping me up with a huge smile.

oO0Oo

"I'm sorry I kept you later." I said holding both Demetri's hands in mine. It was ten to nine and we were standing on the sidewalk with Julie looking at anything but us.

"It's alright, I'm glad you did." He said and I smiled. Dropping his hands I closed the distance between us and rested my hands on his face.

"You'll be back soon right?" I asked and he nodded. "I'm going to miss you so much." I whispered and he kissed me hard.

"And I am going to miss you, I'll make this visit as short as possible. I hate leaving you alone." He said and I smiled again.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'll have my witchy juju to protect me. And of course my fierce best friend Dylan!" I said and he laughed.

I kissed him again, pouring every emotion I had into it. I am going to miss him so much, it's unexplainable.

"Bye." He whispered against my lips and I kissed him again, softly this time. He kissed my forehead quickly and got into the car. I stared after him as he drove down the street, on his way to Volterra.

"Sooooo..." I heard Julie say behind me. I had completely forgotten she was behind me.

"Sorry you had to be here for that." I said looking down.

"No, it's fine! Don't worry about it, he's your boyfriend and I understand." She said brightly and I smiled at her.

"So where are we gonna train for this thing?" I asked looking around.

"We are going to break into your school." She said all chipper and I gaped at her.

"We are gonna what?"

oO0Oo

"This is no big deal. Nobody's here anyway, which means we won't get caught." Julie said as we walked up the steps to the front door of the school.

"This is a big deal! If somebody catches us we could go to jail for breaking and entering!" I said, looking behind us to see if anybody is here.

"Oh, live a little! This is for a good cause." She said, looking back at me with a smile. She kneeled down and pulled a pin from her hair. I looked around again as she picked the lock.

"Is this going to take long- ahh!" I screamed as she pulled me inside by my arm.

"You could've ripped my arm off!" I said rubbing my wrist.

"Would you stop complaining already?" She asked, looking at me with a scowl. I mumbled sorry and she nodded, walking towards the cafeteria.

"We'll start with basic stuff. Like lighting a candle, mess with electricity and of course manipulating water, fire, wind, things like that." She said pulling candles out of her backpack. I sat down and looked at her as she pulled out an old looking book with the Ambrose family crest on top.

I heard the school door open and close loudly. I looked towards her to see if she also heard it. And by her shocked expression I knew she did.

I knew this was a bad idea!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know you've been waiting forever! But it's just getting really hard to write stuff! However here is chapter 17 and I hope you enjoy. Please review?**

Chapter 17

"Did you tell anyone we were going to be here?" Julie whispered still looking at the door while packing the stuff into the backpack.

"Yeah, uhm hey me and my cousin decided to break into the school and practice magic. Of course I told someone." I answered sarcastically.

"Hey, I was just asking!" She said, looking at me with a frown.

"Sorry, just hurry up!" I said, also grabbing a few candles.

The door opened with a loud noise and I closed my eyes.

No, no, _no_!

"Sabrina? What are you doing breaking into the school?" I heard Dylan's voice and I let out a laugh.

"You just had to give me a heart attack, didn't you?" I asked, turning around.

"Well sorry, but I was kind of suspicious." He said with a frown present. I shook my head and walked towards him grabbing his hand.

"It's fine don't worry about it. This is my cousin, Julie Ambrose. Jules this is my best friend, Dylan Alcott." I said, dragging Dylan after me.

She looked at him with a huge smile and her hand held out. He smiled slightly and shook her hand. So maybe I was imagining things, but neither has said anything nor have they broken eye contact. I cleared my throat and that seemed to pull them away from each other.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" He asked, looking at me again.

"We were going to train." I said and he looked at me confused.

"What? Like gym or something?" He asked and Julie giggled.

"He doesn't know does he?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Know what?" He asked, looking at the both of us.

"You can tell him, you know. He's human and there isn't really a rule against anything like that." She said softly and I smiled at her thankfully.

"Thank you. Wait you guys have rules?" I asked and she giggled again.

"Well, of course I'm human! We all are and what rules? Sabrina, what is she talking about?" He asked and I also giggled.

"Uhm Dylan, you're my best friend and I love you. That's why I want you to know about this and be a part of it." I said and he walked closer to me again, resting his hands on my shoulders with an intense gaze.

"You're not pregnant are you? Because if he made you pregnant and then left, I swear I will kill him!" He said and I laughed at his serious demeanor.

"No! I'm not pregnant! And Demetri's just out of town on business." I said with a smile. "Dylan, my grandparents came here because they had to tell me something. I found out that George isn't my real father and I kind of also found out that I'm a witch..." I said, trailing off with a worried feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm sorry, but it sounded like you said witch?" He said again with a laugh.

"I did say witch. You did not imagine that." I said and he went completely pale and rigid. I waited a few minutes but saw he wasn't moving.

"Dylan?" I whispered and he looked at me again. At first he seemed to be assessing me and then he began laughing. Hard.

"Wheh! I think that's the best joke I've heard in years. Thank you guys for the entertainment, but seriously though what do you want to train for?" He asked with a smile. I looked at him in disbelief and looked towards Julie for guidance.

She seemed annoyed and pissed off with her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently on the floor. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, sitting him down at one of the tables.

She started to pull the candles from the bag again and the old looking book thingy. After a few minutes she had placed the candles in the same order as before and then smiled at me.

"Now, I'm going to demonstrate first because you don't know how to do it and to prove to Dylan here that witches really do exist." She said cheerily. Dylan chuckled and I smiled at her antics.

"Look you guys, this was funny the first time. However you do know you kind of sound a little bit crazy, right?" He said, watching both of us.

"Dylan, I know how this sounds, okay? I don't know how this is possible and I know it's sounds completely looney, but... it's true." I said sitting down next to him. He seemed confused and worried, but eventually nodded.

"Fine, just show me then." He said and I smiled, nodding at Julie to continue. She nodded and closed her eyes, lifting her hands over the candles. I was just as intrigued as Dylan, seeing as this was the first time I've ever seen anything like this. After a few seconds all the candles lit up at the exact same time. I smiled, but Dylan didn't seem convinced.

"Okay so that was impressive, but it's just a parlor trick. Any magician can do it!" He said and I groaned. Julie rolled her eyes and looked at Dylan with a scowl. At Dylan's struck expression she smiled and I looked at the candles.

They were floating. Like floating without any wires, just floating.

"Parlor-" Dylan started to whisper and I slapped his arm.

"Oh shut it! You and I both know this is not possible without some kind of magic!" I said and he nodded numbly. The candles dropped and went out.

"That's really easy to do. It's also the first trick you learn when you become of age. Since your powers have been shut off for two years, I'm guessing you haven't really done anything?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, actually I've done a few things. Threw someone against a wall, strangled another witch who tried to kidnap me without actually touching her and saw someone's past in my mind." I said and her eyes grew wide.

"Well, then I'm guessing this won't be that hard." She said, turning back to the candles. "Just concentrate on the candles. You have to be calm when you do magic, let it flow through you. Picture the candles being lit and then, if you're up to it, picture them floating." She said calmly and I nodded.

I closed my eyes and pictured the candles being lit. My hands were out in front of me in the same way Julie's was. I just need to focus and this will work, they'll be floating when I open my eyes.

"I can't do this! I feel completely stupid!" I said dropping my hands.

"Yes you can, you just need to concentrate. How did you do magic the first few times?" Julie asked sitting down on the table.

"Anger. Every time something magical happened, I was angry." I said after a few minutes.

"Good. It's not very common, but a few people do use anger. Now the only question is, how do we channel that anger?" Julie asked, drumming her fingers on the table. Julie was still thinking and Dylan sat there with an amused expression on his face. I really need to do this to prove to him magic really does exist. Idiot still didn't believe me! Can you believe that?

"You know who's hot?" Julie asked all of a sudden. I frowned but shook my head.

"Demetri." She said with a sly smile.

"I know what you're doing Julie and it's not going to work. You don't like vam- I mean people like him." I said and she laughed.

"Of course, I do. It doesn't matter who or what he is. He's hot and I've already checked him out, the first day I saw him actually. And don't you think I was the only one. He was definitely checking me out too." She said with a thoughtful expression.

"He wouldn't do that, I know you're lying." I said. What if he did? What if I'm not good enough for him. Images of Julie watching Demetri with a seductive smile popped up in my head. Then another of Demetri's eyes scanning Julie from head to toe came up.

"Stop it, I know you're doing this. He wouldn't do that to me." I said and she laughed again with her eyebrows raised. As if to challenge my words. My jealousy and anger mixed up into one big nasty emotion and when I heard Dylan's gasp of surprise it all disappeared into nothing. The candles were lit and floating!

Yes! Score one, Sabrina. Imagining fist pump right now!

Julie squealed and attacked me with a big hug and we both almost fell over. "You did it! I'm so sorry I said those things! I didn't mean any of it!" She said and I laughed. She gave me one last squeeze and let go. I turned to look at Dylan to see what his expression was, but he wasn't on the chair anymore.

He was passed out on the floor.

"Dylan?"

oO0Oo

"Wow, he is heavy!" Julie said next to me. Dylan wasn't waking up so we started packing up and then each grabbed a leg.

"You don't think he's dead, do you?" I asked stopping again.

"No, he's not dead. I felt his pulse, it's quite strong actually. I think you just gave him a scare, a _really_ big scare." She said and I nodded. We were almost at the door, then we just needed a way to get him down the steps and out into the open.

Julie dropped his right leg and opened the door. I dragged him closer and when she came back we lifted him so we were carrying his weight.

"I am going to kill him when he wakes up after this!" I said through gritted teeth.

"You and me both." Julie mumbled. "Someone's coming, look!" She said panicked and I looked in front of us to see a figure coming closer.

"What do we do?" She asked and I shrugged looking around. The caretaker of the school, Mr. Rowen I think, was walking over to us.

"There, just drop him in the bushes!" I said and she nodded. We let him fall with a thud and I winched, he was going to kill me.

"What are you two doing here?" Mr. Rowen screamed, only a few yards away.

"I had a few things in my locker I needed to come collect and my cousin was kind enough to come with me!" I said with a big smile.

He would remember me because of the time me and Dylan broke into his office to see if there were any dead bodies. I know. Not very mature, but the guy was a total creep!

"You should be glad I'm not calling the cops! This is breaking and entering, however I have a lot of work to do and don't have time for this." He said and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Now go, before I change my mind!" He said and we both nodded enthusiastically. He walked passed us and into the school.

"That was close!" Julie said next to me and I glared at her.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" I said walking over to Dylan. She shrugged and helped me get him up. We took him over to her car and shoved him in the back seat.

"He _is_ really heavy." She said after a few minutes and I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, he really is." I said and she smiled getting into the drivers side.

oO0Oo

"What's the book thing in your backpack?" I asked while she drove out of the school parking lot.

"It's called a grimoire, every witch has one. You don't really just start one, it's more like you get one who belonged to your ancestors. Like mine for instance is very old, I can add new spells if I want to. However almost every spell imaginable is already in there." She said taking a turn.

"Do you think my mother has one?" I asked and she nodded.

"She has to have one, where else did she get the spell to make you forget?" She asked and I nodded. It was silent for a few minutes, but Dylan's gasp interrupted the silence.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked looking around like a trapped animal.

"In Julie's car, you kind of passed out after the whole magic thing." I said turning around to look at him.

"You're a witch! You both are! This is crazy, witches don't exist!" He said with wide eyes.

"And yet here we are!" Julie said next to me and I glared at her.

"Look Dylan, I know this is difficult to understand, but it's true. And I need to know you won't tell anyone about this?" I asked more than said.

"Of course I'll keep your secret! This is just a lot to take in. I mean my best friend is a witch!" He said with a laugh and I smiled.

"Is it okay if we drop you off at your house?" I asked and he nodded. I quickly gave Julie the address and after we dropped him off she took us back to my apartment. We said a quick goodbye and I made my way upstairs.

"Sabrina, you're home! How was today?" My mother asked me as soon as I closed the door behind me.

"It was wonderful! I lit like I don't know how many candles and made them float! I kind of told Dylan and he passed out... But he's fine now and promised to keep my secret." I said and she nodded.

"It's good that he knows. Now you can talk to him about things and not just Demetri..." She said trailing off and I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, he doesn't know about vampires. It's like a law or something, they can kill him if they find out he knows." I said falling down on the couch. "What do you have against Demetri, anyway?" I asked and she sighed, sitting down across from me.

"It's not that I don't like him honey, it's just- he's dangerous. I don't think he'll hurt you, but accidents happen. What if you get turned into a vampire? I don't want a life like that for you." She said softly and I frowned.

Did I want to become a vampire? Certainly not tomorrow, but in the future? Witches aren't immortal, we age and die. Vampire's are immortal. Sure they can die, but it takes a hell of a lot to kill them. It wouldn't just be my mortality I'd be giving up, I'd have to give up my family. What if I hurt them? And surely there will be blood lust that comes with the package. I really need to talk to Demetri about all of this.

"I don't want to talk about this, Mother." I said getting up and walking into the kitchen. I heard her let out a sigh and make her way over to me.

"I know you don't honey, but surely you have thought of this?" She asked and I laughed a bitter laugh.

"Actually mom, no I haven't! The only thing we talk about is magic and the lies that my whole family seems to have." I said and instantly regretted it."I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." I said and she nodded with a small smile.

"Don't worry I know you're stressed about all this witch business." She said softly.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap, wake me when it's time for supper." I said and she nodded.

If I choose to become a vampire what will happen to me as a witch? Will I loose my powers? Will it enhance it? I have no way of knowing these things and I don't think Demetri will either. It's not like the term 'witch' is old news for them.

The fact is that I will die from old age or some kind of illness and Demetri will be the same. Forever stuck as a 23-year old. I'm guessing he has had time to make peace with this, to accept that he won't have a future where grey hair and grandchildren isn't possible. Am I willing to give that up?

Maybe I'll just talk to Demetri about this when he gets back, that seems like the safest bet. However that nap really does sound good right now.


End file.
